Untouched
by Aadi Lee
Summary: Summary capitulo 4: Naruto sobrevivió al colegio y también al estudio entero por un mes, la universidad se aproxima pero además problemas amorosos, la fiesta de Chouji y mas complicaciones en un solo día. continuacion adentro.. SasuNaruSasu-Yaoi
1. Adicto a tu piel

Emmm, haber alguien me asesina por publicar otro fic y dejar incompleto los otros xD! Es que me viene mucho la inspiración para este fic además conseguí una canción que me hace escribir como loca y lleva mi imaginación hasta el espacio, como sea al final me anime a publicar esta historia además como ya estoy de vacaciones de verano me aprovechare jujuju xD, aquí lo tienen Untouched!

Untouched = intocable (es una canción de The Veronicas escúchenla!)

**Advertencia: **SasuNaruSasu puro yaoi entienden ¿¡no!?¿Relación entre chicos?, ¿Sasuke y Naruto haciéndolo?....Espero hayan captado xD!

**Disclamer:** Naruto no es mio este rubiecito le pertenece a Sasu....ejem diré a Masashi Kishimoto

**Dedicacion especial: **Quiero dedicar este querido fic con todo mi corazón a sofi mi querida alumna de las clases yaoi sin ti no se que seria de mi mente pervertida xD!

**Dedicacion especial 2:** Quería agradecerle a mi querida hermana dei-chan (darklover71) por aceptar ser mi Beta y por ser una gran hermana

Untouched

**Capitulo 1: **Adicto a tu piel

Las fiestas no era algo que le llamara la atención a Naruto, ni tampoco lo emocionaba lo que se preguntaba es ¿por qué los demás lo consideraban el alma de la fiesta? Si para nada le importaban, ahora tendría un pensamiento igual al de su amigo Shikamaru, - ¡Que problemático! -, eso eran las fiestas solo era puro alboroto y perdida de tiempo cuando podía en esos momentos estar durmiendo o quizás comiendo toneladas de ramen frente al televisor, viendo esos típicos programas o tal vez molestando por el celular a Sasuke, si podía hacer eso porque la explicación era simple "era su pasatiempo favorito", y como no, Sasuke -aunque no quisiera admitirlo- era atractivo por así decirlo.

Pero la vida te da lo que no quieres tener, siempre te lleva la contra y nunca obtienes lo que en realidad deseas y este es el caso. Ese mismo día a las diez de la noche en punto una fiesta se avecinaba con miles de tormentas que Naruto desconocía, unos torbellinos que lo llevarían a confundirse tanto que hasta el mismo no sabía quien era "él".

La fiesta de Sakura era una de las mas esperadas entre todos sus amigos, el milagro del año, lo llamaban asi ya que después de un siglo por fin una fiesta "decente". No le incomodaba, haría un sacrificio porque para el Sakura era una de las personas mas importantes en su corazón, mas no sabia si podría con aquellas condiciones en la invitación.

- es en serio!... dattebayo! -grito escandalizado mientras tomaba entre sus manos la tarjeta rosa, le gustaba el color medio pastel y el lazo dorado en aquel cartón pero era demasiado lo que pedía Sakura debía ser una broma-.

"Llevar traje de gala o mejor conocido como terno, flores de cerezos – y para que rayos quería eso! -; un regalo, aunque ello era obvio además si no lo llevaba de seguro la pelirrosa lo mataba, pero había algo peor "un antifaz" eso si le parecía totalmente absurdo, nunca comprendería porque las chicas eran tan ¿superficiales? Queriendo que cada detalle de su fiesta sea perfecto, podía suponer que un quinceañero seria peor, agradecería a Kami porque en esta celebración la pelirrosa cumplía diecisiete y no quince.

Se miro por última vez frente al espejo observando sus últimos detalles del terno que llevaba puesto, odiaba ponerse ropas asi mas todo era por su querida amiga Sakura, cogió su antifaz color naranja y decidió que en el camino se lo pondría. Bajo por las escaleras tomo las llaves, salió por la puerta y la cerro.

*******

Un guardaespaldas aguardaba frente a la entrada del local donde se realizaría su fiesta, Naruto vio al fornido hombre y tembló al ver las gafas oscuras que llevaba puesto este, se podía observar la seriedad que la Haruno tomaba con respecto a la fiesta pero ya era una exageración una cosa era segura, Naruto se preguntaba que rayos le vio a la pelirrosa cuando se enamoro de ella, porque era claro eso quedo en el pasado.

Suspiro por tercera vez aliviado al entrar y librarse de la mirada (según él) asesina del hombre que recogía las invitaciones, camino por un largo pasillo observando lo grande que era el lugar, al final del pasadizo pudo visualizar a una chica con vestido rojo corto, se fijo en ella para poder ver con mas claridad quien era pero las luces blancas no permitió que sus ojos se abrieran, al contrario hizo que se cerraran.

- Naruto -escucho un susurro-, que bueno que pudiste venir! -dijo eufóricamente-.

- eh….? –aquella voz le parecía conocida- Sakura-chan? -siseo-.

- si bakka -sonrió esta-.

- Sakura-chan! –esta vez grito tirándosele encima en forma de un abrazo- tu sabes que yo nunca podría faltar a tu fiesta –mostro una gran sonrisa-.

- si…gracias, como sea –hizo que se apartara de ella de modo sutil- por cierto trajiste el regalo no? -en lo único que se fijo fue en el presente no en la presencia del rubio- bueno supongo –se acerco lo suficiente a su rostro como encarándole-.

- si claro -retrocedió intimidado por la expresión en el rostro de la chica- espero que te guste –saco de sus bolsillos una pequeña caja naranja con un lazo rojo alrededor de la tapa-.

- si…si -tomo el objeto entre sus mano- si deseas puedes ir por allá –señalo- ahí están los demás-.

- ohhh…. gracias Sakura-chan, por cierto y tu ¿A donde iras? -pregunto curioso como el mismo-.

- tengo otras cosas que hacer Naruto, además no puedes ir andando detrás mio no? –Aquel trato que le tenia al rubio no podía ser peor-.

- lo se -bajo la mirada ofendido- lo lamento, pero…te vere después, ¿no? –su deslumbrante sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su rostro-.

-si se puede claro -se fue dejando a Naruto con un semblante de tristeza en el rostro-.

- _porque seguirá con ese mismo trato, creo que aun no lo olvida _–miro el piso triste por como la pelirrosa lo trataba, el pasado lo estaba atormentando pero debía dejar lo del pasado en el pasado-.

Antes de ir con sus amigos miro a su alrededor para poder ver el sitio en donde se encontraba parado, este era un enorme salón, se fijo en el piso aquel poseía un motivo con cuadrados hechos de cristal podía ver su imagen reflejada en estos, las paredes eran blancas y algunas luces de colores alumbraban el centro de la pista de baile acompañada de una gran esfera de color plateada colgando, el gigante equipo de música se encontraba en una esquina de la gran habitación con unos parlantes súper grandes y la música de j-pop sonando parecía mas una discoteca antes que una simple fiesta de diecisiete años. Las ventanas eran enormes y podía verse la noche oscura y llena de estrellas con una luna resplandeciendo en ese cielo azulado oscuro. Había mesas con miles de comidas, una ensalada de colores se podía ver, mas era la variedad que nadie se podía quejar si es que algo faltaba. Naruto sonrió ahora estaba seguro su amiga se había esforzado nadie podría vencerle ella era la mejor organizando fiesta y era obvio que su fiesta seria la mejor.

Justo cuando se iba a acercar a su amigos sintió como una mano se poso en su hombro, el volteo temblando ya que pensó que quizás podía ser de nuevo ese fastidioso guardaespaldas, pero no era asi, se sorprendió y luego sonrió.

- Kiba! -abrazo a su amigo-.

- Naruto…tardaste en llegar, ¿que sucedió? -.

- jeje, es que me quede dormido y ya sabes… -una gota cayo por la frente del Inuzuka ante al comentario de su amigo rubio- pero como te dije por el celular yo no querida venir -.

- ¿Porque no? -le parecía extraño el comportamiento de su amigo aunque ya intuía cual era la razón-.

- ya sabes....no me gustan las fiestas -rio eufórico-.

- ¿Seguro? –No creía en las palabras de Naruto- ¿Estas muy seguro? –.

- si... –contesto un poco nervioso conocía a Kiba y por la expresión en su rostro fácilmente descubrió que estaba siendo muy evidente- porque no habría de estarlo –giro el rostro disimuladamente para que su amigo no se percatara-.

- ah…bueno –suspiro, ya no tenia razón alguna hablar sobre ese asunto- por cierto bonita máscara, aunque ya me suponía que seria naranja –rió-.

- jeje la tuya también no esta mal el color azul oscuro te asienta bien –le devolvió la sonrisa-.

Las horas pasaban y todos sus amigos se emocionaban cada vez mas la euforia podía verse en sus rostros querían saber cual seria la gran sorpresa de la pelirrosa para la medianoche, no la habían visto y estaban muy nerviosos y entusiasmados la curiosidad los mataba por dentro y a la vez les daba unas enormes ganas de saber que rayos era ello, conocían a Sakura mas sospechaban cual seria la sorpresa una sola palabra de tres silabas el nombre de un pelinegro "Sasuke". Ino jugaba con sus dedos temblando en sus adentros sabia que Sakura estaba tomando la delantera con su moreno y ello no debía dejar pasar, todo lo contrario debía tomar cartas al asunto de inmediato si es que no quería perder al supuesto amor de su vida, Naruto miro de reojo a la rubia y suspiro cansado de todo el asunto ya le colmaba que todos vieran a Sasuke como la gran cosa, para el su supuesto mejor amigo no era nadie solo una persona mas en ese ridículo mundo donde parecía todo girar alrededor de el Uchiha pero reconocia cual era la cruda realidad estaba celoso no es que le gustara Sasuke solo que no podía evitar molestarse, además no estaba celoso de las personas que perseguían a Sasuke estaba celoso de Sasuke, el creía merecer toda esa atención no solo lo creía ello debía ser asi, sin embargo estaba acostumbrado a ser su sombra claro que también sabia como sobresalir a su manera con sus locas travesuras.

- esto es insoportable –se quejo shikamaru removiendo su mascara verde de su rostro- me parece totalmente absurdo todo esto, voy a salir a tomar aire fresco –y asi el Nara se fue dejando a sus amigos algo sorprendidos-.

- ¿Que le pasara? –pregunto Tenten, quien vestia un vestido lila claro con un antifaz del mismo color de este- todos andan muy extraños hoy –giro su rostro ofendida- no entiendo como rayos todos pueden pelearse a cada momento-.

- cierto esto es muy fregado además… -antes de que Kiba pudiera articular palabra alguna, las luces se apagaron- y ahora que mierda esta pasando! –Comento enojado la furia le hervía en la cabeza-.

Una enorme luz enfoco las escaleras y de una de las habitaciones Sakura salió tomada del brazo de Sasuke, ella llevaba un vestido rosa largo con tirantes delgados y una cinta blanca amarrada a la altura de la cintura además de unas sandalias taco alto color plateado, en la cabeza a la altura de la coronilla una corona dorada posaba en esta, en cuanto al Uchiha pues este llevaba un terno color blanco (N/a: chicas babeen xD!) y un antifaz color azul además de una rosa celeste en el bolsillo derecho de su saco. Ambos bajaron las escaleras al ritmo de la música el pelo largo y rosa de la Haruno se balanceaba de un lado al otro y el color carmín en sus mejillas eran tan notable, miles de flashes cayeron en sus cuerpos las cámaras tomando fotos eso era obvio, quizás a Sakura podía encantarle pero al Uchiha pues…al Uchiha no le gustaba ni un poquito, la única razón por la cual acepto ser la pareja de Sakura _solo en su fiesta _fue porque esta le obligo aunque mas que nada le suplico.

- sakura…. –siseo Tenten escuchando la melodía de la música aquella canción le parecía muy conocida-.

- ¿Eh? –Naruto no comprendió porque la castaña pronuncio el nombre de su amiga o eso creía-.

- me refiero a que esa canción se llama Sakura la banda que la toca es Ikimono Gakari –le sonrió- es muy bonita no? -.

- entiendo dattebayo… -dijo en modo de un susurro -.

Naruto observo a la pareja terminar de bajar las escaleras y luego se posicionaron en el medio de la pista de baile siguiendo el ritmo de a balada dulce y tranquila, la mano de Sakura iba unida a la nívea del Uchiha, su otra mano estaba posada en el hombro del Uchiha y la de este en la cintura de la Haruno. Sasuke parecía ya no ser solo popular por su físico sino también por como bailaba acaso ese Uchiha no podía ser mas perfecto; todas las chicas de una esquina gritaban y alentaron a Sasuke decían su nombre como si fueran a morirse o como si necesitaran tenerlo a su lado, Sakura sonrió no le disgusto todo lo contrario se sentía una triunfadora era la única que había podido convencer a Sasuke de hacer algo que ella quisiese (por ahora). Naruto miro a todas las mujeres que se morían por Sasuke ello le molestaba mas no sabia si era por las jóvenes fanáticas del "fan club Sasuke" o si era por sus celos, quizás eran ambas mas no quería aceptar sus celos porque sabia muy bien que esos celos no eran por envidia sino por sus sentimientos los diecisiete años no podían ser mas fastidiosos. Sasuke giro su rostro al tener tan cerca a Sakura, podía haber aceptado su petición pero no llegaría a otros extremos, a la hora de realizar esa acción se encontró con las orbes zafiro de Naruto quien lo miraba enojado eso le gustaba al Uchiha le encantaba ponerlo de mal humor ambos compartían el mismo pasatiempo fastidiarse el uno al otro; el rubio al ver las orbes negras giro su rostro como queriendo ignorar la mirada penetrante de Sasuke no solo porque no lo soportaba sino también porque le hacia sonrojarse.

La música llego a los últimos segundos de duración aprovechando la situación Sakura acerco sus labios a la mejilla nacarada de su acompañante y la beso, Naruto vio esa escena y sintió un pinchazo enorme en su corazón, ya llevaba así mas de 3 años con toda esa situación sintiéndose extraño al ver tan cerca a las demás chicas junto a Sasuke, pero no entendía porque el solo era su amigo, nada mas que su amigo entonces porque se sentía tan mal cada vez que lo apartaban pero solo sentía eso con Sasuke nunca lo sintió con alguien mas y aquello le asustaba y le confundía. La canción llego a su fin y por ultimo Sakura aproximo esta ves sus labios al oído de el chico y susurro unas palabras sonrió complacida y se separo de este, todos aplaudieron y de nuevo las luces de multicolores volvieron a alumbrar el salón además la música de pop empezó a sonar de nuevo, todos comenzaron a acercarse a la pista todos menos Naruto quien quedo con una gran duda no solo en su mente sino también en su corazón que rayos le había dicho Sakura a Sasuke.

- wauuuuuuuuu… –dijo sorprendido Kiba- eso fue algo que no me esperaba -se notaba la ironía en sus palabras-

- jajajaja –tiro una carcajada Lee ante el comentario de su amigo- por cierto que sucede con Naruto-kun? –Miro de reojo al rubio quien estaba sentado en una silla con la cabeza agachada-.

- yo que sabré –se encogió de hombros- a decir verdad a estado muy raro estos días ya sabes como es el con todo esto de las fiestas –dedujo- ya se le pasara –agito su mano despreocupado-.

- si supongo Kiba-kun –se expreso un tanto no convencido-.

- Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! –es escucho un grito en toda la sala todos giraron incluyendo Naruto a voltear a ver que sucedía-.

- Sasuke-kun eres tan…tan…tan guay!!!!!!! –Grito Ino entusiasmada sus hormonas no podían estar más alborotadas-.

- típico?... no lo creo -Chouji miro a sus amigos mientras comía de una bolsa de papitas-.

- tienes razón –apareció Shikamaru- me voy unos segundos y ya Sasuke esta causando alboroto joder…..Y pensar que ese chico es mas tranquilo –chasqueo la lengua-.

- y tu donde estabas! –Grito Temari enojada-.

- no creo tener que darte explicaciones mujer –dio énfasis a la ultima palabra-.

- ¿¡disculpa?! –se altero, aunque ¿a quien no alteraba Shikamaru?-.

- no te preocupes el te disculpa –rio Kiba-.

- idiotas… -bufo molesta-.

- por cierto y tu hermano Gaara? Temari-san? –pregunto Lee curioso-.

- mi… hermano? –Se expreso algo dudosa- ummm.. El no pudo venir tenia un examen mañana y por eso se quedo estudiando lamentablemente –expresó apenada-.

- ¿examen? –Tomo un sorbo de su vaso entre sus manos-.

- si el que define su entrada a la universidad –sonrió ella- sabes Lee me encantaría que hubiera mas chicos como tu, no como…. –miro de forma enojada al Nara-.

- tsk… Las mujeres son muy problemáticas –se quejo- no se como mis padres pudieron casarse-.

- etto Shikamaru si ellos no se hubieran casado tu no hubieras nacido jeje –rio un poco confundido el Inuzuka-.

- por eso lo digo… -echo un vistazo a su amigo con esa mirada sin interés- ¿y Naruto que tienes? –el también se percato del estado de animo del ojiazul-.

- es que todo el mundo ahora cree que Naruto es el centro del mundo? –Observo enojado al de coleta-.

- ya… ya… Tío pero no te enojes yo solo pregunte- cerro sus parpados y se recostó contra el sillón-.

Sakura poso su mirada desafiante en Ino, las dos peleaban por bailar con Sasuke y eso ya tenia harto al Uchiha se le estaba agotando la paciencia dentro de unos segundos explotaría y seria la primera vez que diera una golpiza a una chica y seria dos por una. Shikamaru se levanto de su sitio fastidiado por toda la situación y todo de las muñecas a ambas niñas, porque en serio eran niñas con aquel comportamiento que tenían.

- ¡Pueden calmarse!....En serio joden con todo su actitud -.

- Shikamaru no te metas en lo que no te incumbe -respondió Ino- no es mi culpa que sientas celos de Sasuke-kun -.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso…

- Ino no te andes con tonterías en serio –la voz de Shikamaru sonaba segura y un tanto enojada pareciera no ser el-.

- Cállense todos dattebayo! –Naruto se levanto de su respectivo asiento y se acerco a sus amigos- Sakura-chan se que este es tu cumpleaños pero…. -.

- Naruto tu tampoco te metas…. -Sakura no podía ser mas dura con el rubio- solo sobras aquí -miro de reojo al Uchiha sonrojada- Sasuke-kun disculpa el retraso pero en que estábamos -al intentar tomar la mano del Uchiha este se hizo a un lado dejando a Sakura sorprendida-.

Esa fue la otra gota que derrame el vaso pero en este caso el de Sasuke al ver a Naruto deprimido por el comentario de Sakura.

- rayos pero porque siempre paran de mal humor cálmense! –Tenten intento apaciguar el ambiente- esta es una fiesta no un velorio ni tampoco un debate! Así que diviértanse! -.

- tienes razón –Ino sonrió- aunque no soporte a algunas personas –miro a Sakura- lo lamento Shikamaru -.

- da igual, no importa –él como siempre sin tomar importancia alguna a un problema-.

- así me gusta!- sonrió la chica de coletas porque aunque fuera una fiesta ella nunca se soltaba el cabello- ahora Ino es la fiesta de Sakura y creo que ella debe bailar con Sasuke-kun -.

- pe…pero –intento replicar- la frentuda ya tuvo su oportunidad y.. -.

- yo también concuerdo con Tenten –una voz se escucho desde la esquina de la habitación era Shino quien por fin se decidió a dar su opinión-.

- Ino si tu deseas puedes bailar conmigo –shikamaru extendió su mano a la rubia, esta acepto un tanto deprimida-.

- este Shikamaru pero no que es problemático –Kiba se acerco a su amigo y le susurro-.

- lo se pero alguien tiene que hacerlo -Se encogió de hombros mientras jalaba a la Yamanaka en dirección a la pista de baile -.

Naruto apretó los puños enojado por toda la situación aun no entendía porque Sakura se comportaba con el así se suponía que ello era pasado que el no había intenciones de hacerle algo malo el nunca planifico todo acaso el quería que todo sucediera de ese modo

**Flash Back**

_- entonces dime que le hiciste! –._

_- yo… -retrocedió asustado- pero no le he hecho nada Sakura-chan porque crees eso!-._

_- vamos Naruto no sigas dándole vueltas al asunto algo debiste hacerle! Sasuke-kun nunca le prestaría atención a alguien como tu! -lo miro de manera despectiva- y aunque fueran amigos -._

_- el y yo no somos amigos! No somos nada! –Grito- no entiendo porque actúas así Sakura-chan si sabes que tu..tu me gustas no entiendo porque puedes estar enamorada de el -._

_- estoy enamorada de el porque se me da la gana y porque también se me da la gana te prohíbo que te le acerques, el y tu nuca debieron ser amigos NUNCA! Entiendes?! -._

_- pero es que no entiendo dattebayo! -su rostro demostraba mucha preocupación no quería que la chica a quien amaba se alejara de el-._

_- ustedes pasan mucho tiempo, y tu eres un obstáculo para que yo me acerque a el, pareciera que fueras su persona mas importante y yo me encargare de que ya no lo seas-._

_- de..demo –tartamudeo asustado- tu sabes que el y yo no nos llevamos bien es cierto quizás somos amigos quizás! Pero… -._

_- basta! En serio ya te dije aléjate de el porque recuerda Naruto el es mío ni siquiera sus amigos pueden estar a su lado, y si bien recuerdo tu eres su único amigo –se alejo dejando al rubio sorprendido y cabizbajo-._

**Fin F.B**

Era cierto que aquel suceso ocurrió cuando tenían 13 años pero no podía sacárselo de la cabeza porque Sakura era tan celosa ni que el y Sasuke tuvieran una relación, cierto que el lo quería así –rebobinar- el lo quería así!, quizás, en realidad no lo sabia y aquello le comía por dentro mas debía guardárselo. Pero aunque el supuestamente lo quisiera así nunca intento insinuársele al Uchiha y tuvo muchas oportunidades ya que pasaba mucho tiempo a su lado, entonces porque Sakura se molestaba tanto de que el y Sasuke fueran amigos, la Haruno no podía ser mas posesiva. Con la mirada baja se dirigió a la barra de licores y se sentó en una se las bancas recostándose sobre la mesas. Sasuke siguió con su mirada al Uzumaki y cuando iba a seguirle la mano de la pelirrosa lo detuvo impidiéndole avanzar.

- Sasuke-kun bailemos por favor! –Ella no desistiría aunque hubiera un terremoto-.

- Sakura no…- contesto seco-.

- Sakura-san bailamos!? –Lee se acerco extendiendo su mano -.

- no Lee-san yo deseo bailar con Sasuke-kun –sonrió- y se que el también… -.

- Sakura -esta vez dijo enojado- acaso no escuchaste cuando dije que no! –.

- Sakura-san por eso que tal si tu y yo bailamos? –.

Aprovechando la situación Sasuke se fue dejando a Sakura y a Lee hablando, y aunque este ultimo no fuera consiente que gracias a él Uchiha se libro de un gran problema "Sakura", le debía una enorme a cejotas como el le decía.

Apenas pudo visualizar al rubio, se acerco a este sentándose a su costado, Naruto lo miro con enojo y volteo su rostro recostado en la mesa al lado contrario, Sasuke mostro una pequeña sonrisa y pidió un vaso de sake.

- y ahora que te pasa dobe –aquel tono sonó en forma de burla-.

- eso no te importa -.

- usuratonkachi –bufo burlándose- siempre te deprimes por tonterías como Sakura -.

- Sakura-chan no es ninguna tonta! –Se levanto de inmediato y acerco su rostro al de Sasuke encarándole por el insulto que le dio a su supuesta amiga-.

- cierto aquí el único tonto eres tu –él también acerco su rostro al del Uzumaki quedando lo suficientemente cerca cosa que Naruto percato y retrocedió sonrojado- no entiendo como puedes defenderla no es la gran cosa -.

- cállate –siseo molesto, y luego quito el vaso de sake de las manos de Sasuke- tu serás el tonto teme –y bebió de este-.

- hmm –sonrió de forma prepotente-.

***** **

Los rayos del sol caían directamente en su rostro, sintiendo el calor de estos sobre sus parpados lo cual le incomodaba, intento levantarse pero su cuerpo le pesaba enormemente, se apoyo en sus codos e intento visualizar en donde se encontraba aquel lugar era su habitación, pero porque estaba ahí lo único que recordaba era la fiesta de Sakura y su conversación con Sasuke pero de ahí nada mas le pasaba por la mente los recuerdos eran nublados en su cabeza recordaba haber escuchado susurros y palabras cálidas, sacudió su cabeza intentando sacar esas ideas de su cabeza y se levanto de su cama con cuidado intentando no moverse mucho ya que le era doloroso.

Se dirigió a la cocina acercándose al refrigerador buscando algo que comer aunque ello era obvio lo que buscaba era ramen, cogió el deposito y fue hacia la sala, antes de poder adentrarse a la habitación, paso por un espejo el cual estaba colgado en su pared, retrocedió estremecido al ver algo fuera de lo común en su cuerpo dejo el ramen sobre una de las mesas y volvió hacia el espejo. Su mirada se fijo en un punto rojo sobre su cuello aquello era un chupetón, sus ojos zafiro se abrieron de par en par viendo su silueta en el vidrio, rápidamente se abrió toda la camisa ya no tan blanca que llevaba puesta, no solo su cuello estaba lleno de estas marcas rojas sino también su pecho, esta vez sus ojos azules se fijaron en otro punto en su bolsillo derecho había una nota, rápidamente la tomo entre sus manos y leyó el papel. Naruto nunca había estado tan sorprendido en toda su vida aquel papel cayo al piso dejando al rubio pasmado totalmente.

-_ Adicto a tu piel_ –dio por ultimo un susurro -.

**Continuara…**

Amm, mas o menos quede satisfecha con el capitulo no se no quede del todo quería que hubiera lemon xD! Lo se ustedes también querían pero todo a su tiempo.

Shikamaru y su jodido problemático, mostré un poco de carácter de parte del tío.

Sakura un tanto arrogante (un tanto!) de acuerdo muy arrogante creída y engreída nunca había hecho un fic donde ella fuera así pero esta vez se que valdrá la pena.

Tente esa chica se luce xD estoy usando un poco de OOC en ella si se dan cuenta aunque esa es mi manera de verla a ella.

Respecto a Naruto y Sasuke como se dan cuenta ese mensajito es de alguien para el rubio ya deben saber de quien xD!, les seré sincera no pensaba hacer eso del mensajito pero al final se me ocurrió alguito.

De acuerdo espero sus reviews es especial de unas personitas que me lo prometieron coff coff no diré nombres xD! Pero muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo necesario para leer el fic y espero les guste el próximo capitulo por favor dejen mensajitos. No se cuando publicare el próximo capitulo pero intentare sea pronto en especial por las vacaciones jeje.

Se despide Maria-chan alias Akari Uzumaki.


	2. Antifaz

No saben los sacrificios que me hacen hacer rayos! xD! Me voy a meter a una academia para verano lo se no estoy loca soy consiente de ello así que no me asesinen mas de lo que ya pueden asesinarme jeje este capitulo es uno de los que mas me ha tomado esfuerzo escribir (culpa de mi inspiración ella tiene la culpa!!!). Espero les guste.

Untouched = intocable (es una canción de The Veronicas escúchenla!)

**Advertencia: **SasuNaruSasu puro yaoi entienden ¿¡no!?¿Relación entre chicos?, ¿Sasuke y Naruto haciéndolo?....Espero hayan captado xD!

**Disclamer:** Naruto no es mio este rubiecito le pertenece a Sasu....ejem diré a Masashi Kishimoto

**Dedicacion especial: **Quiero dedicar este querido fic con todo mi corazón a sofi mi querida alumna de las clases yaoi sin ti no se que seria de mi mente pervertida xD!

**Dedicacion especial 2:** Quería agradecerle a mi querida hermana dei-chan (darklover71) por aceptar ser mi Beta y por ser una gran hermana

**Untouched**

**Capitulo 2: **Antifaz

Cansado de toda la situación volvió a rodar los ojos por tercera vez, ella pateo el piso al ver como el reacciono ante su suplica, esta luego jalo del brazo de su hermano pidiéndole que lo convenciera, mas para el menor todo estaba claro nunca aceptaría una cita ya estaba harto de todas las tonterías que se le pasaban por la cabeza a la tonta frente suyo, en cambio para esta lo único que pedía era una oportunidad pero cuantas oportunidades mas quería Sasuke le había dado todas las que podía aunque el no quisiese todo por el tonto de Naruto que siempre le pedía que hiciera feliz a Sakura.

Gruño molesto al ver como Sakura posando una mano en el hombro de su fastidioso hermano Itachi intentaba convencerle de que el y ella tuvieran una cita, ya que lamentablemente Itachi estaba a cargo de el quien le mandaba a Sasuke nacer de ultimo y peor ser el menor de toda su familia, mas aunque el Uchiha mayor tuviera toda responsabilidad sobre el quien decía que debía obedecerle eso no era algo obligado si el quisiese hacer algo lo haría y si no, no lo haría porque todo se daba a su gusto no a lo de los demás.

- Vamos si!!!??? –replico de nuevo y ello le hacia perder mas la paciencia a Sasuke-

- otouto creo que debes… -lo miro de forma condescendiente intentándolo convencer, no es que Itachi quisiera que su hermano tuviera una cita con esa chica de ojos jade todo lo contrario pero quería deshacerse de esa presencia molestosa-.

- yo no debo hacer nada lo que tu me digas –señalo a su hermano- o lo que tu me digas –esta vez le toco a la pelirrosa- a ninguno le hare caso porque es mi vida y no la de ustedes! –sin mas que decir se encerró en su habitación frustrado de todas las oraciones que Sakura le dijo ya que sabia que la única misión de ella era conseguir salir con él-.

*******

-tsk…. –expreso fastidiado al ver como Sakura lentamente posaba una de sus mano sobre su muslo-.

- Sasuke-kun –dio un susurro- eres tan lindo –lentamente se acerco lo suficiente a sus labios quedando tan cerca hasta poder sentir su aliento-.

(N/a: Muerta!!! X.x)

Sakura era fastidiosa, molesta, pesada, arrogante, tan soberbia mucho mas que el, Sasuke no quería una chica así y menos enamorarse de alguien como ella y aunque se lo halla dicho muchas veces esta parecía sorda cuando se trataba de sus rechazos y ello le partía la cabeza ya no sabia que mas hacer para sacársela de su encima y no solo de manera figurada sino también literal le fregaba la paciencia, y mas problemas para su bolsillo porque su queridísimo hermano Itachi, que siempre hacia hasta lo imposible, inclusive si era necesario decirle que los humanos volaban para intentar convencerle, fue a buscarle a su habitación y darle un sermón, casi igual al que le dio su tan hermoso amigo Naruto, los odiaba a ambos por meterse en su nefasta vida, acaso no les bastaba con formar parte de su mundo?, y por si fuera poco Sakura como siempre de nuevo intervino metiéndose a su cuarto sin permiso y eso era lo ultimo que él quería, es decir estaba tirado en su cama con su rostro aplastando la almohada, no quería ver a nadie ni tampoco escuchar las voces chillonas de pelichicles.

Pero siempre algo malo tenia que pasar y ello paso termino sentado en una cafetería viendo en su frente a Sakura intentando besarle y pasaría de nuevo lo mismo el la apartaría ella le replicaría, Sasuke no diría nada y Sakura cruzaría sus brazos fastidiada de que nuevamente su amor de la vida le rechazara.

- dattebayo!! Sakura-chan buenos días! –aquella voz se le hacia conocida acaso era el dobe? Que rayos hacia ahí-.

- Naruto! –dijo ofendida Sakura- tu que haces aquí!! –Le grito enojada-.

- Es que iba en camino a otra cafetería donde me encontraría con Shikamaru y Kiba –mostró su inmensa y dulce sonrisa-.

- entiendo pero no tienes derecho alguno de venir a interrumpir mi cita! –señalo a Sasuke y luego se señalo a si misma-.

Los ojos zafiro de Naruto se abrieron asombrados al fin Sakura había conseguido una cita formal con el Uchiha. Sintió de nuevo ese punzón en su corazón como el que sintió en la fiesta de Sakura, sus orbes azules se posaron en las ébano de Sasuke quien también lo miro quedando ambos mirándose fijamente Naruto sintió como la sangre se concentro en sus mejillas tostadas pero también pudo observar que a Sasuke le ocurría lo mismo pareciera que el tiempo se detuviera y solo estuvieran ellos dos Sakura no existía tampoco sus amigos solos los dos, si la vida pudiera ser asi seria mas fácil no solo para ellos también para todos mas la realidad era cruda. Naruto giro su rostro mirando al piso algo tenso a diferencia de Sasuke el estaba mas calmado porque sabia fingir pero en sus adentros todo era diferente su estomago se revolvió de una emoción indescriptible, Sakura miro a sus dos amigos algo desconcertada al no entender porque la razón de sus comportamientos pero decidió no prestarle atención volviendo a mirar a Naruto de forma enojada.

- Naruto… -hablo y luego tocio- no se supone que tu no debes estar aquí? – Sakura no soportaba a Naruto de nuevo había vuelto a intervenir entre ella y Sasuke-.

- asi dattebayo –rió alegre- lo lamento pero Sakura-chan, el teme te esta tratando bien? –Por fin tuvo la fuerza de voluntad para mirarle pero esta vez con una mirada asesina-.

- a quien llamas teme!? DOBE!! –acerco su rostro al de Naruto y de los ojos de los dos chicos salió una especie de rayo azul demostrando su ¿rivalidad?-.

Sakura miro a ambos chicos sintiéndose excluida, esa fue la razón por la cual amenazo a Naruto hace unos años atrás porque el siempre interfería en sus planes para conquistar al Uchiha, y ello le molestaba mas que eso le incomodaba y mucho pero como bien se lo dijo al rubio nadie debía meterse en medio entre ella y el azabache porque esa persona la pagaría caro y para Sakura todo estaba claro Naruto se las pagaría tarde o temprano aunque fuera con su felicidad.

- Naruto –pronuncio molesta nuevamente- sabes debes irte –Sakura se levanto de su sitio y lentamente jalo del brazo del rubio alejándolo del Uchiha luego sus manos se posaron sobre la espalda de este empujándolo hacia la salida- a veces te puedes poner muy desagradable –susurro en el oído de este, quien bajo la mirada apenado-.

- comprendo –siseo- Sasuke teme nos vemos! –volteo de reojo y le sonrió- Sakura-chan lamento haber arruinado tu cita –Sakura rodo los ojos sin tomar importancia alguna a la oración del rubio- Sasuke trata bien a Sakura-chan –Naruto sutilmente se soltó del agarre de la pelirrosa y se fue dejando a sus dos amigos-.

- al fin solos! –alzo las manos agradeciendo que Naruto se hubiera ido- sabes Sasuke-kun algunas veces Naruto puede ser muy molestoso, jah! Que digo siempre es molestoso por algo no tiene padres, si el los tuviera quizás siempre lo castigarían porque se lo merece –rió en forma de burla-.

Sasuke apretó los puños y frunció el entrecejo mirando a Sakura con ira, esta retrocedió asustada al ver tal comportamiento del chico, nunca lo había visto reaccionar de tal forma. Sasuke se paro y le dirigió una mirada de odio a la pelirrosa. Nadie tenia derecho alguno de hablarle asi a Naruto en especial por todo lo que el había pasado nadie tenia derecho alguno de tratarle asi al menos no frente a el porque la única persona que podía hacerle sufrir era el y nadie mas, si sonaba un tanto absurdo pero Sasuke jamás haría sufrir a Naruto o ello el pensaba.

- la única molestia aquí eres tú –pronuncio lentamente-

El viento movió los cabellos azabaches y también los de la pelirrosa. Sakura bajo la mirada sintiendo su corazón partirse en pedazos Sasuke acababa de defender a Naruto y aquello le afecto porque la persona a la que mas odiaba en toda la existencia humana era a Naruto, sin embargo había algo que mas le afectaba, ¿Por qué? Porqué Sasuke había defendido a Naruto, ella se quedo tiesa sin poder detenerle y pedirle explicación alguna. Sasuke se fue dejándola ahí parada sin poder reaccionar pero por fin pudo abrirle los ojos mas no a lo que el quería sino a otra verdad.

- _Sasuke-kun tú... tú de verdad lo quieres_ -.

*******

Golpeo con las yemas sus dedos la mesa dura y fría nervioso por la mirada de sus dos compañeros frente a el quienes aun no entendía porque los había llamado, ambos al ver que no obtenían respuesta alguna de aquel chico suspiraron, que acaso no entendían que su tiempo de ellos era valioso quizás para Naruto no lo era pero Shikamaru y Kiba tenían cosas mas importantes que hacer que estar mirando al Uzumaki con un comportamiento anormal; sudando, acalorado y un tanto torpe, el siempre era así pero esta vez era mas exagerado. De algo estaban seguros el rubio estaba en aprietos, podían haber pensado que era por el calor que podía sentir por estar llevando esa chalina color naranja alrededor de su cuello lo cual era extraño ya que el clima era templado, aun mas extraño fue cuando la camarera entrego los vasos con agua y Naruto al querer sostener el suyo, este se cayo ya que sus manos temblaban. Eso si fue el colmo. La azafata corrió rápidamente al ver el desastre que Naruto había causado esta se agacho intentando secar el piso con una franela el rubio se disculpo pero para Kiba esta era una oportunidad lentamente se agacho intentando ver algo mas que solo la corta falda de la chica, Shikamaru le tiro un codazo en las costillas para que su amigo dejara de hacer tonterías este le lanzo una mirada asesina y volvió a incorporarse en su asiento.

- de acuerdo Naruto dinos ¿Que hiciste esta vez? –Dijo calmado el Nara-.

- yo…!!! Pero si yo no he hecho nada –rió eufórico intentando ocultar su ya demasiado obvio nerviosismo-.

- Naruto… -Kiba lo miro- vamos no tienes nada que ocultar somos tus amigos y nosotros no diremos nada –se llevo un bocado de pan a la boca-.

- En serio yo… -bajo la mirada sonrojado- de acuerdo… -siseo, ante ello sus compañeros se asombraron- se los diré –lentamente se quito la chalina que rodeaba su cuello-.

Ambos quedaron pasmados al ver las marcas rojas, aquello no podía será cierto Naruto no podía haber echo eso o si?.

- se que estarán pensando en eso….-hizo una pausa- Pero yo….. –le era difícil decirlo- me acosté con alguien en la fiesta de Sakura-chan -.

- Naruto si esto es una broma no nos causa risa –Kiba soltó el periódico entre sus manos sobre la mesa, el asombro no le dejaba concentrarse-.

- crees que es un chiste! –Grito alzándose un poco de la silla- no es ningún chiste –sus ojos brillaron al ver el suelo- si supiera quien fue -.

- espera... –Shikamaru bebió de su taza de café- tu nos estas dando a entender que no sabes quien fue? -.

- que cosa no sabe el dobe? –De nuevo las voces eran las que sorprendían al resto primero Naruto y ahora Sasuke-.

- tu que haces aquí –le apunto con su dedo Naruto- se supone que debes estar con Sakura-chan tomando desayuno, no me digas que la abandonaste! Sasuke si hiciste eso te juro que... –apretó sus dientes mostrando enfado-

- cálmate dobe –se sentó en una de las sillas al costado de Naruto- Sakura se aburrió y luego se fue –Naruto miro con una ceja levantada al Uchiha no podía creer lo que el le decía pero como era tan ingenuo le sonrió y luego miro a sus amigos quienes no creyeron para nada en la mentira de Sasuke- como sea de que hablaban? –Sostuvo la carta entre sus manos mirando las opciones de comidas-.

- en la aventura que Naruto tuvo en la fiesta de Sakura- el Inuzuka rió- no puedo creer que alguien como el halla tenido una aventura asi y nosotros no -.

- Kiba cállate! –grito parándose de su asiento- no quiero que Sasuke se entere de lo que estuve haciendo o no! –miro al Uchiha con una sonrisa burlona-.

- como si me importara lo que hicieras –sus ojos negros aun seguían fijos en el menú frente a el- lo único que pregunte era de que hablaban -.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron inmensamente al darse cuenta que había metido la pata pensando que Sasuke tomaría importancia a sus asuntos cuando no fuera asi, pero Naruto no se percataba que Sasuke se moría por saber lo que a el le sucedía en especial si el rubio recordaba el encuentrillo que ambos tuvieron.

-Naruto que mas recuerdas de aquel encuentro? –Pregunto Shikamaru intentando cambiar de tema-.

- No lo se –apoyo una de sus manos sobre su mejilla- solo recuerdo que esa persona llevaba una mascara -.

- idiota todos llevaban mascara –Sasuke alzo los ojos en dirección arriba Naruto no podía ser mas idiota-.

- teme.... –pronuncio furioso y velozmente quiso estampar uno de sus puños sobre el rostro del azabache aunque como era de esperarlo este lo esquivo deteniéndolo con una de sus manos-.

- débil –murmuro- sabes que tu nunca podrías contra mi usuratonkachi –intentaba desafiarle-.

- ya paren de hacer tonterías –exclamo Kiba- ni un día pueden estar sin pelearse –gruño fastidiado por toda la situación-.

Naruto saco su lengua mostrándosela al Uchiha quien le mando una mirada amenazante ambos parecían niños juguetones intentado darse cólera el uno al otro, y como siempre Shikamaru suspiro mortificado porque a todo el mundo le encantaba crear problemas en especial porque Sasuke se rebajaba al nivel de Naruto para seguirle el juego no era mas que obvio que le gustaba el ojiazul.

- asi otra cosa –Naruto rebusco por dentro de su chaqueta intentando encontrar lo que buscaba- esto… -le entrego el papel doblado y medio arrugado, el Nara lo recibió tomándola entre sus dedos y fue desdoblándolo hasta poder visualizarse los ojos de este se abrieron de par en par al ver las palabras escritas en esta hoja-

- "Adicto a tu piel?" –pregunto un tanto inquietante- Naruto sabes que significa esto? –Kiba le quito el papel observando el contenido y a este también se le abrieron los ojos-.

- si lo se ella me ama –sonrió satisfecho mientras sus dos amigos frente a el lo miraban secamente volteo a ver a Sasuke y este lo miraba de igual manera- que sucede? –hablo temblorosamente-

- ejem Naruto, Adicta es chica y Adicto es chico entiendes no? –Este fue el turno de Naruto de quedar estupefacto, hubo un gran silencio hasta que por fin se escucharon unas risas por parte del resto quienes se burlaban del pobre rubio-.

- ¿¿¿¿¡¡¡QUEEEEE!!!???? –Se paro de la silla alterado- no dattebayo eso no puede ser cierto yo… yo no he hecho eso con ningún chico yo no soy gay y ni coños me convierto en gay yo…. Ahh!!! –Grito jalándose los cabellos-.

- ya cálmate –Kiba se seco los últimos rastros de lagrimas debajo de sus ojos el causante la risa- recuerda te aceptaremos tal y como eres –y de nuevo las carcajadas se escucharon-.

- dobe quien te manda a tomar demás –Naruto lo miro desconcertado al no poder entender a que se refería- no me digas que no lo recuerdas –Naruto negó con la cabeza– baka –mascullo-

- que fastidiosos son –cruzo los brazos molesto con un puchero- además no es culpa que ello sucediera pero… -oculto su mirada- se que les sorprenderá mas no me arrepiento de nada –Sasuke se asombro y luego sonrió claro que intentando ocultar su sonrisa se dio cuenta que Naruto si aceptaba el encuentro que tuvieron aunque no supiera con quien fue- sea con quien sea que me acosté no me arrepiento de nada, este…. chico –le fue difícil pronunciar la ultima palabra- es diferente y estoy preparado para saber quien fue –asintió con la cabeza decidido- y no me importa lo que piensen –si le hubiera sido posible lo hubiera gritado a los cuatro vientos-.

- de acuerdo comprendimos pero… y si este chico solo te quiso para una aventura de una noche? Si en realidad no siente nada por ti?, Naruto piensa en los riesgos que pueden existir además… -.

- ya entendí! –Naruto interrumpió a Shikamaru- existen riesgos y que… todos ustedes ya han tenido oportunidad con la persona que quieren yo nunca la he tenido cuando me gustaba Sakura-chan ella nunca se percato de mi ni siquiera creo que supiera que yo existía, por eso no quiero abandonar esta oportunidad aunque se que quizás termine con el corazón roto -.

Sasuke observo un rato a Naruto escuchando atentamente lo que este decía, no quería que Naruto terminara mal en toda la situación todo lo contrario quería demostrarle que durante todo este tiempo estuvo enamorado de el que su corazón le pertenecía y el quería ganarse el de Naruto, era obvio que los dos se gustaban pero ninguno tenia la valentía necesaria para decirse lo que sentían. Naruto giro su rostro al ver a Sasuke tan callado, aunque este siempre paraba así, le preocupo su estado.

- Sasuke?... -.

- déjalo… –Naruto no comprendió a que se refería el moreno al igual que sus dos compañeros– me refiero a que te olvides de ese chico esos tipos de relaciones solo duran una noche –Sasuke entendió perfectamente que no debía causarle mas dolor a Naruto claro mas de lo que había vivido en toda su infancia- solo olvídalo –se levanto de su sitio dejando sorprendido a los otros-.

- pero a donde vas? –Naruto expreso preocupado- ni siquiera has desayunado –.

- da igual, ahí se ven –y siguió su camino de largo más algo el sabia, Naruto le seguiría-.

Shikamaru suspiro y vio de reojo a Kiba quien también le devolvió la mirada y al igual que Sasuke ambos pensaron lo mismo, antes que ellos pudieron decirle algo a su amigo este dejo dinero sobre la mesa y corrió detrás de Sasuke dejando a sus dos amigos callados y sorprendidos aunque supieran lo que sucedería después.

- Hay veces que no comprendo a Naruto primero dice que nunca esta detrás de Sasuke y luego demuestra lo contrario quien lo entiende –dijo Kiba negando con la cabeza un tanto decepcionado-.

- no me digas que no te percataste? –Kiba giro su cabeza y miro a Shikamaru sin entender a que se refería- que Sasuke le gusta Naruto y este le corresponde sus sentimientos es tan predecible con solo verlo asi que de fácil deduzco que la persona con quien se acostó Naruto fue Sasuke –Kiba quedo asombrado ante la conclusión de su amigo este si era muy inteligente pero no le gustaba demostrarle quizás pensaba que era problemático- le doy dos semanas a Naruto como máximo para darse cuenta, puede ser tonto pero tampoco es un idiota por completo -.

- tienes razón…. Pero y que pasa si todo sale mal? –pregunto-.

- lo más posible es que se arruine su amistad -.

*******

Le había perseguido por más de 10 cuadras y este no se detenía hasta llegar a su meta, su casa. Naruto toco la puerta para poder asegurarse que Sasuke se encontraba ahí aunque era de lo mas obvio que si. Una figura se asomo por la ventana y le sonrió hace un tiempo que no se veían y para el era una alegría poder ver aquel rostro.

- Naruto-kun hace mucho que no nos vemos –sonrió Itachi- como has estado?! -.

- bien –rio alegre- se encuentra Sasuke es que ya sabes necesito preguntarle sobre los últimos apuntes de clase ya que estamos en los últimos periodos -.

- si claro, pasa –presiono un botón y la puerta de la entrada quedo abierta dejando que Naruto pudiera adentrarse a la hermosa mansión-.

Él muchas veces había ido a la casa de Sasuke pero nunca iba mas allá de la sala siempre se quedaba sentado en el sillón porque el Uchiha menos se lo ordenaba y si existía algo que Sasuke detestara en todo este mundo es que alguien subiera a su habitación sin su permiso. Itachi bajo las escaleras y rápidamente abrazo al rubio quien abrió los ojos al percatarse de la euforia que el chico sentía, Naruto rio en su oído.

- veo que estas muy alegre -.

- si… -siseo- ahhh cierto buscabas a mi hermano –lo soltó- creo esta en su habitación si deseas puedes subir a buscarle-.

- gracias –agacho un poco la cabeza y corrió subiendo los peldaños de la enorme escalera-.

Al visualizar desde afuera la habitación de Sasuke no se encontraba del todo seguro si debía entrar porque el era consciente del daño que tal vez Sasuke le haría si este ingresaba, pero se armo de valor y no le importo si recibía unos cuantos golpes y quizás insultos además para el Sasuke no era nadie el podía contra todo y todos.

Abrió lentamente la puerta, y esta rechino eso no seria muy a favor de Naruto porque aunque el fingía no tenerle miedo a Sasuke le tenia espanto si este se percataba seria puré en unos cuantos segundos. Observo toda la habitación viendo que esta era muy simple con paredes color crema una cama al costado de la ventana unas cortinas adornando estas, y un librero enorme, claro eso no podía faltar porque sasuke debía ser tan aburrido, pensó Naruto, también se percato de una puerta que conducía a un baño al fondo de la habitación. Miro a través de la ventana y la vista era hermosa un enorme jardín y al fondo se podía ver el mar pero claro muy al fondo. Como rayos su familia de Sasuke hacia para conseguir casas así simple era la familia Uchiha, luego tiro una carcajada no entendía porque era ello pero solo le dio risa el echo de saber que Sasuke no podía ser mas creído al tener todo eso, sin embargo su risa se corto sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y ahí estaba frente a él, en una cómoda su mascara naranja. Recordaba que luego de despertarse y tirar un enorme grito que se escucho hasta el primer piso después de leer la dicha frasecita busco por todos lados aquella mascara y nunca la encontró pero ahí estaba ahora frente suyo y en el cuarto de Sasuke, y asi como su antifaz regreso también algunos recuerdos.

**Flash Back**

_Le dolía y mucho sentir la presión de aquel cuerpo frente a el mas a la vez se sentía tan placentero, y de a poco su piel se fue acostumbrando a la del otro llegando hasta a ser adicta a esta, las manos de ese chico recorriendo todo su pecho con el único cometido, conseguir que el gima, grite su nombre para el._

_- Sa....Sasuke –tartamudeo al ver como tomaba entre sus manos su rostro-_

_- Naruto te deseo....te necesito –a escasos centímetros de poder posar sus labios en los del rubio se acerco lo suficiente para poder saborearlos y hacerlos suyos aunque no solo serian suyos los labios del ojiazul asimismo lo seria el cuerpo de este-._

_- Sasuke yo...... –no se dejaría vencer al mismo tiempo el intento llevar el ritmo, sus manos bajaron llegando a la altura de la cadera de el moreno- Teme.. –siseo en la boca de este-._

_- Naruto es en serio –soltó el rostro de este para inmediatamente coger las manos de Naruto y posicionarlas por encima de su cabeza apresándolas asi- no me importa lo que pienses te haré mio ahora mismo –dijo con seguridad y de modo muy sensual-._

_- Sasuke hazme tuyo ahora mismo! –se levanto un poco para poder llegar a la altura de la oreja de Sasuke y morder su lóbulo causando que este gimiera-._

**Fin F.B**

Se quedo atónito al recordar una de las escenas con el supuesto chico desconocido el cual ya no era tan desconocido, y porque de todos tenia que ser Sasuke su mejor amigo además de la persona mas importante para el y seria difícil hablar con el después de lo que en su cerebro apareció por supuesto debía averiguar si eso ocurrió o solo era su mente traicionándole y aunque fuere asi también tendría otro problema ya que Sasuke no debía ser algo mas que un amigo para él.

- Sa...Sasuke –siseo con la cabeza agachada y totalmente sonrojado-

- que sucede? –aquella voz hizo que Naruto se sobresaltara en especial porque sabia de donde provenía, cogió la mascara y la oculto detrás de su espalda-.

- ahh.....eres tu Sasuke –intento ocultar su nerviosismo pero fue todo lo contrario-.

- me llamaste? –entro en la habitación con el pelo totalmente mojado- además que haces en mi habitación te he dicho que nunca me guste que entren! –grito enojado-.

- gomen... –de nuevo agacho el rostro ocultando el color carmín en sus mejillas cosa que Sasuke no dejo de percatarse-.

- dobe....te ocurre algo –esas palabras hicieron que Naruto se pusiera mas nervioso-.

- ehhh...no....no! –Sasuke frunció el ceño Naruto no podía ser peor mentiroso-.

- eres raro sabes?... –Sasuke se dirigió a su armario y de esta saco una camisa negra, Naruto le siguió con la mirada claro estaba que con una de enfado por el insulto- otra cosa.... -.

- que..? –pregunto mientras guardaba el antifaz en uno de sus bolsillos traseros de su pantalón -.

- ¡¡Sal de mi cuarto!! –Señalo la puerta-.

- esta bien, esta bien....que especial dattebayo! –dio por ultimo un susurro, y se dirigió al pasadizo, cuando salía por el umbral, sintió como la puerta se cerraba y lo empujaba cayendo asi de rodillas al piso- auuuu.....teme –sus diente crujieron –Te odio!! –Le grito por ultimo- eso dolió –se sobo la espalda para después sentarse en el suelo recostado contra la pared-.

Agacho la mirada con un semblante pensativo, tenia mucho que meditar con todas las circunstancias en las cuales se encontraba, al ver su mascara en el cuarto de Sasuke lo dejo pasmado y sin palabras, no sabia si aceptarlo le era complicado pensar que se acostó con Sasuke, pero tampoco se podía quejar el azabache era como decirlo, simpático ante sus ojos, cuerpo perfecto, rostro perfecto, cabello perfecto, hasta su propia personalidad, ser tan frió lo hacia tan irresistible. A veces era cierto se peleaban por no poder coincidir y ser tan opuestos pero le atraía también aquello, sin embargo existía otra parte de su cuerpo que le volvía loco su mirada la cual era fija y totalmente excitante como si en ella te dijera que te desea, Sasuke no era del todo tan teme como el le decía, quizás era de boca para afuera pero en su interior se moría por tenerlo a su alcance entre sus brazos y por supuesto en sus labios.

- que me sucede?! –se pego con su mano en la frente-.

Tenia una mezcla de pensamiento en su cabeza uno de ellos era _"no puedo fijarme en Sasuke", _pero tampoco podía ocultar el echo de que sus sentimiento comenzaban a surgir el los contuvo por mucho tiempo intentado ocultarlos, tanto esfuerzo y lo tiraría por la borda?, mas irse en contra de las emociones en su corazón no era una solución debía creer en lo que sentía y no le importaba lo que el resto pensaría

Miro de reojo la perilla de la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke, y tiro una risita juguetona, se arrodillo y lentamente giro la manija cuidadosamente para evitar hacer ruido y empujo la puerta para atrás dejando asi un pequeño espacio por donde pudo ver al Uchiha sin camiseta, se sonrojo completamente dándose cuenta de la figura de aquel cuerpo, las gotas de sus mechones cayendo directamente hacia los pectorales del azabache. Porque le ponía nervioso verlo de ese modo ya antes también lo había visto sin la prenda de arriba pero este era diferente le hacia estremecerse y mas cuando Sasuke sacudió su cabello, tantas ilusiones produjeron que Naruto se desconcentrara y empujara de casualidad la puerta, lo cual llamo la atención del moreno quien volteo y quedo viendo a Naruto con una ceja levantada.

- dobe... que haces?! –una mirada asesina se llevo el Uzumaki-.

- nada... –rio enérgico- es solo que me apoye contra la puerta y esta se abrió -.

- la puerta estaba cerrada –lo miro seriamente- eres pésimo mintiendo- seguía esa mirada, se acerco al rubio aun sin camiseta provocando que este diera dos pasos atrás-.

- no te acerques! –expreso nervioso-

- _tan nervioso te pongo dobe, no sabia de ello, quizás ya lo recuerdes? _–pensó Sasuke- y porque no? -.

- porque me vas a mojar! –una excusa tonta pero funciono-.

- como sea... –dio media vuelta y se pudo su camisa- listo vamos... -.

- eh? De que hablas –lo miro sin entender nada-.

- no me digas de que lo olvidaste dobe –suspiro al seguir viendo el rostro de Naruto sin entender nada- fuiste tu quien incluso lo propuso, recuerdas que me dijiste para salir un día después de la fiesta de Sakura y no me vallas a decir que no lo recuerdas –lo fulmino con la mirada-.

- ahhh! Eso.... si vamos –cogió de la muñeca a Sasuke y como era de esperarse se sonrojo pero intento sacar esos pensamientos de su cerebro- cierto a donde iremos?-.

- es sorpresa... -.

- tu haciendo una sorpresa....rayos! El cielo se va caer dattebayo! –soltó al Uchiha y se cubrió con los brazos la cabeza -.

- usuratonkachi –siseo enfadado lo cual origino que Naruto se riera y Sasuke no lo pudo evitar también sonrió-.

**Continuara..**

Lalala yo estoy feliz tu no lo estas?! XD! Lo se discúlpenme lo lamento!!! Por demorarme este capitulo debía estar para el lunes mas todo es culpa de mi queridísimo padre (como me encanta usar sarcasmo). Además que la lamentable libreta llego a manos de el y bueno si salí bien ocupe uno de los primeros puestos pero como saben siento que no les fue suficiente y no se han estado raros mis padres, bueno!

Comentarios del Capitulo:

Me encanto hacerlo anti-Sasusaku había esperado tanto tiempo para hacerlo y se siente tan bien (mira malvada) en especial porque no soporto a Sakura cuando se comporta como una niña mimada (primera temporada de Naruto) y como le dije a una de mis amigas después me encargare de ella (nada de físico quisiera pero tengo algo mejor) _P.d: no soy anti-Sakura solo que a veces tiene sus momentos, soy todo lo contrario soy fan de ella._

Respecto a la conversación de Naruto y sus 2 amiguitos (incluyendo Sasuke) me fue difícil como se dan cuenta estoy usando mas diálogos y ello me molesta porque no me gusta escribir de ese modo haré lo mejor posible por cambiarlo.

Rayos el casi lemon! Ya lo había escrito antes pero no quede conformada con eso asi que no se que opinaran ustedes, y en cuanto a Sasuke digamos que lamentablemente lo pondré bastardo referente a lo de su aventura con Naruto, si lo se hubiera sido mejor no hacer sufrir a Naruto pero de ello surgirá algo que quiero y también referente al antifaz es una gran arma para mas adelante, espero se queden con las dudas de a donde irán (muajajaja).

Sin mas que decir me despido los quiere Maria-chan alias Akari Uzumaki.

Y por ultimo muchas gracias por los reviews a**: Verona Parthenopaeus, chiyo-san o i-love sasunaru, Natusky , DYUI18** (madre mia xD!), **Azura33**. Espero mas reviews de ustedes y también de el resto y muchas gracias a las personas que me agregan a favoritos. Pero antes de irme les deseo Un feliz año nuevo y claro de nuevo gracias a mi gran beta Dei-chan Te quiero hermanita.


	3. Atardecer

De acuerdo comenzamos con el tercer capitulo y quizás un poco de Sasunaru por ahora, luego Narusasu xD!

Untouched = intocable (es una canción de The Veronicas escúchenla!)

**Advertencia: **SasuNaruSasu puro yaoi entienden ¿¡no!?¿Relación entre chicos?, ¿Sasuke y Naruto haciéndolo?....Espero hayan captado xD!

**Disclamer:** Naruto no es mio este rubiecito le pertenece a Sasu....ejem diré a Masashi Kishimoto

**Dedicacion especial: **Quiero dedicar este querido fic con todo mi corazón a sofi mi querida alumna de las clases yaoi sin ti no se que seria de mi mente pervertida xD!

**Dedicacion especial 2:** Quería agradecerle a mi querida hermana dei-chan (darklover71) por aceptar ser mi Beta y por ser una gran hermana

Untouched

**Capitulo 3: **Atardecer

El viento movía sus cabellos y al mismo tiempo acariciaba su rostro de modo sutil, era una gran experiencia sin embargo aquello no era lo único que le gustaba también era el sentir la compañía de Sasuke era como hablar consigo mismo, ya que este siempre le escuchaba y nunca opinaba y ello tenia muchas ventajas, no te criticaba, sentías que te escuchaba, y si se tratara de algo chistoso te sonreía y eso era algo que le agradaba totalmente ver la sonrisa de Sasuke, y le encantaba tener su presencia pero no lo reconocía por supuesto no frente a Sasuke porque era consciente de que su maldito orgullo crecería eso le molestaba y también le agradaba porque después de hacer un mohín siempre Sasuke volvía a mostrar su sonrisa dejándola totalmente expuesta a sus ojos azules.

Pero sobre todo le fascinaba tenerlo a su lado, viéndole como conducía cogiendo el timón y apretando el pedal con fuerza, el viento se hizo mucho mas fuerte y tuvo que subir la ventanilla, giro su rostro y quedo observándole Sasuke realmente era bello en especial con ese semblante de seriedad ya no le importaba si era seco y tan vació cuando se expresaba lo único que estaba delante de el era lo que importaba ese rostro níveo viendo directamente hacia la enorme ventanilla cristalina.

Sasuke le miro al percatarse de la gran atención que los ojos de Naruto le ponían a el, el rubio se puso tenso y luego volvió de nuevo a su misma posición con la cabeza agachada y totalmente sonrojada, sus manos temblaron y se dirigieron al cinturón del asiento del copiloto donde el mismo se encontraba lo sostuvo y comenzó a jugar con la correa intentando sacar la imagen de los ojos de Sasuke mirándole, el Uchiha sonrió preponderante a parte de encantarle poner de mal humor al rubio le gustaba ponerle nervioso.

-que tanto me miras dobe? –el no era ningún idiota se percato fácilmente de la acción de Naruto- es que acaso tengo algo interesante en la cara-.

- tu! –le señalo con el dedo- jah! Como vas a tener algo interesante teme! –le gruño burlándose-.

- si lo que tu digas dobe –rodó los ojos sin tomar importancia en las palabras salidas de la boca del rubio- dime que es ese sitio a donde querías ir antes de llevarte a ese "lugar" -.

- ohh –pronuncio- si dattebayo los...videojuegos! –grito- quiero ir ahí -

- estas idiota no? –giro su rostro y le observo molesto- no iremos a ese lugar además todavía no hemos almorzado –de nuevo su vista se clavo al frente-.

- no estoy idiota...Teme!! –mascullo entre dientes y luego asintió con la cabeza- definitivamente quiero ir a los videojuegos o es que acaso tienes miedo que te rete a una jugada –le miro de reojo y con una sonrisa retadora- Sasuke Uchiha tiene miedo –hizo el sonido de una gallina y agito sus brazos como si fueran alas aun con el cinturón puesto-.

- yo no te tengo miedo! –Naruto dejo de escenificar al ave y le miro ya sabia cual era la respuesta de Sasuke era definitivo irían a los videojuegos-.

*******

- eso mismo! –Naruto salto y alzo el brazo hacia arriba con su mano en forma de puño- soy el mejor –tiro una carcajada mientras Sasuke ponía los ojos en blanco molesto de toda la situación- Sasuke seguro no quieres de mi bebida? –le pregunto-.

- no... –Contesto enojado- recuerda no me gustan las cosas dulces como a ti –le lanzo una mirada asesina- no se porque tanto te preocupas cuando podríamos estar en un restaurante ahora mismo -.

- idiota –gruño- sabes creo que debes soltarte un poco dattebayo, si sigues siendo malhumorado nunca llegaras a conseguir una chica –de nuevo su risa estruendosa se escucho, mas de a poco el sonido se apago hasta quedar totalmente mudo al percatarse de sus palabras- Sasuke..... –aunque este estuviera enojado por su frase anteriormente dicha le hablo- tu... tu a ti te gusta alguien? -.

Los ojos negros de Sasuke giraron en dirección a Naruto observándole asombrado por lo dicho, bajo la mirada y sonrió, lo mas segura era que Naruto lo recordara y esperaba que fuera asi no quería dar mas vueltas al asunto pero tampoco lo admitiría del todo los riesgos eran grandes y el único perjudicado seria Naruto porque su corazón frágil terminaría destruido en pedazos algo que Sasuke impediría ya que quería todo lo contrario.

- no... –siseo- esas cosas dobe no tienen importancia –Sasuke no solo era perfecto en otros aspectos también lo era mintiendo-.

- entiendo dattebayo –Naruto siseo y pensó en intentar cambiar de tema- que te parece si jugamos una partida luego nos iremos a almorzar –le sonrió- o como dije es que caso tienes miedo –una mirada de reojo y Sasuke ya estaba a su lado cogiendo la palanca al costado de la tomada por el rubio-.

El juego empezó y muchas luces y colores en la pantalla Naruto se sentía ansioso necesitaba ganarle a Sasuke ello era su ambición siempre superarle. En la pantalla se vieron opciones para escoger su personaje Naruto tomo uno que llevaba traje naranja mientras que Sasuke el de azul propio de sus características de ambos, escogieron el escenario y rápidamente se pusieron a pelear, las escenas estaban llenas de patadas puñetes y giros extraordinarios cada personaje hacia lo suyo y tenia su propio poder, Naruto presiono un boton rojo y de la mano de su personaje apareció una bola esférica y girando , por parte del personaje de Sasuke un enorme rayo azul salio de la mano de este y ambos se encontraron en un fuerte enfrentamiento, la enorme luz blanca cegó al Uchiha y al Uzumaki quienes tuvieron que esperar unos segundos antes de ver que el vencedor había sido Sasuke. Naruto gruño.

- y ahora que dices dobe? –De nuevo logro lo que deseaba ponerlo de mal humor-.

- olvídalo –se dirigió al auto pero antes de entrar a su respectivo asiento la mano de sasuke se interpuso entre el y la entrada al carro-.

- siempre tan celoso –siseo cerca de su rostro Naruto se estremeció sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se llevaba una descarga eléctrica por sus venas y su piel-.

- teme.... –pronuncio enojado con un único fin sacarse aquella descarga de su cuerpo- no soy celoso y mucho menos de alguien como tu! –se armo de valentía y acerco mas su rostro al de Sasuke ese acto asombro al Uchiha quien sonrió-.

- entra al auto –se alejo de este y camino directo a la puerta del conductor la abrió y se sentó en el asiento- ¿te quedaras ahí o vas a entrar? –Naruto se quedo boquiabierto pareciera que a Sasuke no le causo efecto alguno al tenerlo tan cerca de su rostro, sin pronunciar palabra alguna se adentro en el auto-.

Hubo un silencio incomodo en todo el camino directo al restaurante, Naruto permanecía con la cabeza agachada y sus ojos brillando mas de lo normal además del tono de sus mejillas estaba encendido Naruto pensaba que en cualquier momento de estas saldría fuego, Sasuke se burlaba en su interior le causaba mucha gracia ver asi a Naruto, este ultimo refunfuño en lo bajo al ver como a Sasuke le parecía gracioso su estado. Luego de pasar toda la escena "cómica", llegaron al restaurante Sasuke y Naruto pidieron su comida respectiva aunque Naruto deseaba tener la barriga llena de ramen antes que otra comida, Sasuke de nuevo se burlo de este ante su comentario, Naruto ya no estaba del todo seguro si podría soportar tantas burlas de parte de Sasuke quizás era hora de que el también estuviera al nivel de el Uchiha.

Después de tener el estomago satisfecho y apaciguar el hambre también por supuesto lo gruñidos que este hacia, Sasuke y Naruto se dirigieron a ese "lugar" donde el único que tenia conocimiento de ello era Sasuke. Naruto estaba nervioso conocía a Sasuke y si bien recordaba ambos se odiaban tenían una extraña rivalidad y tal vez esta era una buena oportunidad para Sasuke de matarle o posiblemente lanzarlo de un acantilado y Naruto se acercaba mas y mas a la posible opción.

- Dobe no te pongas tan nervioso aunque supongo será porque saldrás mal en tus exámenes finales –se burlo-.

- Hablando de ello tienes los últimos apuntes de la clase? –Olvido por completo la burla- me escape de clase –no hubo necesidad que Sasuke le preguntara al ver el gesto en su rostro supo que le diría-.

- solo a ti se te ocurre hacer ese tipo de cosas usuratonkashi –bufo- de acuerdo te las dare pero solo porque me das pena –dijo y acto seguido mostró una sonrisa burlona-.

- Cállate –su mirada amenazadora estaba puesta en Sasuke- no te da...ya sabes miedo? –le pregunto-.

- Miedo.....? –no entendió la pregunta de su amigo-.

- si miedo, ya sabes este es nuestro ultimo año y.... bueno en realidad no se porque te lo pregunto tu tienes la vida casi hecha solo necesitas pedirle a tu padre que te un empleo en su empresa o quizás a tu hermano Itachi en realidad Sasuke toda tu vida ya esta hecha –susurro por ultimo- en cambio yo, al ultimo recién me tomo en serio esto de aprobar y lo de la universidad no va conmigo todo me da pereza dattebayo, creo que juntarme con Shikamaru me esta dañando –poso una de sus manos en su frente pero al oír una pequeña risa giro su rostro molesto- que tanto te da risa mi pena? -.

- no es eso dobe... escucha yo no tengo la vida hecha de acuerdo?, todo lo contrario tu deberías agradecer ser "normal" dejame decirte que prefiero sobrevivir por mi mismo antes que necesitar la mano de alguien, y al igual que yo no te puedo entender tu tampoco a mi, olvídate eso de la universidad no es para ti si lo quieres asi pues hazlo sino ahí tu –Naruto se quedo sin palabras era la frase mas larga que Sasuke había mencionado en toda su vida y la mas sincera a parte de otras que escucho por casualidad pero esta venia desde el corazón del Uchiha y se dio cuenta que Sasuke no era tan frió como parecía nuevamente-.

- sabes a veces puedes ser muy orgulloso y fastidioso –Sasuke le fulmino con la mirada- pero algunas veces eres de mucha ayuda –le sonrió- y otras...–tocio sonrojándose- no te entiendo- Sasuke no comprendió a que se refería con lo ultimo mencionado, pero Naruto si estaba seguro de lo que decía su mano se poso detrás en su espalda disimuladamente para que Sasuke no le viera, su mano toco la mascara y Naruto se llevo una gran duda otra vez- _¿es el?_ –pensó para si mismo-.

- de acuerdo llegamos- estaciono el auto y se desabrocho el cinturón para luego bajar de este- vienes? –Naruto asintió con la cabeza y también bajo del carro-.

Observo con cada detalle el lugar donde se encontraban, miro a su alrededor y no había nada solo una pequeña cerca de madera y un árbol al costado de ella además del estacionamiento donde se hallaba el parado, dedujo rápidamente que Sasuke Uchiha no era bueno para hacer sorpresas.

*******

Sakura miraba atentamente la pantalla, observando cada foto de su cumpleaños, a su costado Ino estaba sentada que al igual que ella miraba cada imagen. Sakura sonrió al percatarse de una muy peculiar ella y Sasuke tomados de la mano se sonrojo y sonrió mostrando su alegría, Ino rodó los ojos molesta nadie debía arrebatarle su amor porque Sasuke era solo suyo. Recordaba con exactitud cuando ella y las demás eran amigas pero luego de la aparición de Sasuke en el colegio todo se volvió competitivo entre las chicas de su mismo salón y quizás otros pero la rivalidad mas grande existía entre ella y Sakura; Tenten miles de veces también quiso conquistar a Sasuke y no lo logro pero luego aconsejo a Ino y sakura que se rindieran mas ellas parecían negarse y ser tercas.

- oye Sakura y esa foto –señalo la pantalla de la laptop- es rara no? –y la rubia tenia razón al fondo todo se veía borroso pero parecía ver dos personas ¿Besándose?-.

- tienes razón –la pelirrosa se acerco con cuidado y con su dedo apretó el boton del mouse dos veces haciendo click a la imagen respectiva- rayos se demora en cargar –suspiro-.

Mientras el programa editor de fotos abría, Ino bajo y busco unos cuentos dulces en el camino medito mucho en las palabras de Tenten quizás ella tenia razón debía abandonar después de todo las únicas "idiotas" aun atrás de Sasuke era Sakura y ella el resto le admiraba por eso existía su club de fans pero las dos le amaban lo adoraban con todo su ser y dejarían todo por estar con el, mas Ino lo pensó muy bien y decidió que ello debía quedar atrás y pasar la pagina igual que Tenten. Subió las escaleras y cuando estuvo a punto de articular palabra alguna quedo sorprendida al ver el rostro pálido de la pelirrosa quien giro a mirarle, Ino frunció el ceño al no comprender que causo la sorpresa de la Haruno sin embargo al acercarse a la pantalla comprendió perfectamente la razón de su asombro Sakura no fue la única pasmada también Ino.

*******

- sabes Sasuke te odio- mascullo enojado al ver... ¿la nada?-.

- si claro dobe como si yo no sintiera lo mismo por ti- le miro molesto- anda ven aquí –le hizo una seña con la mano-.

- de acuerdo me has traído a... –apoyo sus manos en la cerca de madera pero al ver el precipicio retrocedió asustado- ¡Sasuke estas demente! –El uchiha sonrió burlándose- se que me quieres matar pero esta no es la mejor manera –giro su rostro ofendido- además si yo me muero te jalo conmigo –.

- usuratonkashi tengo cosas mas importantes que estar pensando en como matarte-.

Naruto resopló molesto ante el comentario de Sasuke, al uchiha le fascinaba los pucheros que Naruto hacia. Luego de tener un momento de gracia apoyo una de sus mano en la cerca, Naruto le miro preocupado al ver como Sasuke apoyaba uno de sus pies en la baranda mas baja, e intento impulsarse para luego posar su otro pie pero esta vez en la baranda más alta, Naruto lo miro de forma nerviosa si Sasuke hacia un mal movimiento nunca mas se sabría de el, pero Sasuke decidió no prestar atención al nerviosismo del rubio y continuo con su trabajo de poder sentarse sobre la baranda, paso su pierna derecha sobre todas las barras de madera y apoyándose ya del otro lado consiguió su cometido. Sasuke miro al rubio y Naruto supo muy bien a que se refería el también debía hacerlo y repitiendo los pasos de Sasuke lo logro claro que Naruto lo hizo temblando por el miedo a que la cerca se derrumbara y no soportara el peso de ambos.

-de acuerdo ahora explícame porque me has traído aquí y además poner en riesgo mi vida teme -

-shu…-.

-no me chites! -grito y con un dedo le señalo mientras con la otra mano se apoyaba en la baranda para no perder el equilibrio-.

- cállate dobe y mira –y al igual que Naruto señalo pero hacia el frente-.

Naruto siguió la dirección del dedo de Sasuke y se encontró con el cielo medio amarillento un atardecer hermoso, el sol caía y se veía reflejado en el mar con las olas haciendo movimientos lentos y calmados, no tenia palabras para describir el momento vivido el viento era tan cálido y la sensación tan real porque así lo era el estaba sentado en ese lugar con Sasuke a su lado, "con Sasuke" se olvido por completo del Uchiha al estar observando tal espectáculo pero también se olvido de su miedo a las alturas y de que las olas golpeaban un poco mas debajo de sus pies contra las enormes rocas del barranco, giro su rostro y se encontró con el hermoso rostro níveo de Sasuke viendo fijamente al frente el viento movió sus cabellos Naruto se sonrojo y supo que este era el momento de dejarse llevar.

-Sas…sasuke –un siseo tan silencioso que a las justas se pudo escuchar-.

- ¿Eh…? –la voz de Naruto lo saco de sus pensamientos y giro para verle encontrándose con este mirándole y totalmente sonrojado-.

Los ojos de Naruto brillaban enormemente, y su corazón latía a una rapidez increíble que el mismo se sorprendía, bajo la mirada de la vergüenza, pero Sasuke le tomo por la barbilla alzándole el rostro Naruto, este abrió los ojos asombrado, Sasuke se acerco lentamente también sintiendo su corazón palpitar velozmente sus mejillas níveas ya no eran de ese color sino uno carmín, los parpados se cerraron ya no se podía visualizar las orbes de ambos su único cometido de los dos besarse. Naruto intentaba controlarse calmar el latido de su corazón pero le era imposible y como no estaba cerca al chico que le gustaba o creía gustarle todo era confuso. Y para la maldita cruda verdad todo tuvo que arruinarse todo ese bello escenario y quien tuvo la culpa.... el estornudo de naruto.

-achuuu…. –solo a Naruto se le ocurría estornudar en un momento así- upps….? –su dedo se poso debajo de sus fosas nasales-.

- do…be –pronuncio lentamente pasándose la mano por la cara para secarse las pequeñas gotas de saliva- ESTAS MUERTO! –al tener tan cerca a Naruto le cogió por los hombros-.

- es…espera Sasuke estamos en un barranco si quieres matarme puedes hacerlo después pero ahora no! –su desesperación era enorme el miedo estaba en casa de vuelta-.

- me da igual! –mascullo molesto-.

*******

Después del gran "suceso" durante el camino ninguno se dirigió la palabra de nuevo el silencio incomodo los inundo atrapándolos y sin dejarlos escapar la causa era simple ambos no dejaban su orgullo de lado como para poder enfrentar lo ocurrido anteriormente, si no hubiera sido por el estornudo quizás se hubieran besado y seria peor. Sasuke miro de reojo a Naruto como romper el hielo después de lo pasado pensaba como ingeniárselas y dirigirle la palabra, mas su ego le decía que con las miradas era suficiente que importaba si no se hablaban porque en fin nunca ocurrió algo o si?, sin embargo no era suficiente tenían que aclararlo todo en especial por Sasuke ya que Naruto podría sospechar que con Sasuke se acostó y bueno este aun no estaba seguro de querer decirle la verdad a Naruto necesitaba pensarlo y mucho.

Mas aunque su orgullo no se lo permitiera, Naruto era muy importante para el y tarde o temprano siempre lo dejaba de lado porque lamentablemente estaba estúpidamente enamorado de el y ello no lo podía evitar asi que quiera o no debía hablarle.

- dobe...? -

- ummm.... –Naruto seguía aun avergonzando por lo sucedido con la cabeza baja-.

- ¿Porque tan callado?, tu siempre hablas mucho y a veces eres insoportable- pero aun con el insulto dicho Naruto no reacciono se mantenía aislado de la realidad-.

- yo callado.. –siseo- la culpa la tienes tu! –al ultimo reacciono por percatarse que Sasuke le echaba la culpa de ese silencio-.

- y porque yo –le miro molesto-.

- Sasuke no te hagas el loco –cruzo los brazos y alzo su mirada- sabes muy bien que paso allá-.

- no, no lo se –y aunque sabia las consecuencias seguía mintiendo, porque era lo mejor que hacia-.

- eres un idiota, y no es ningún chiste –esa fue la primera consecuencia enojo- te haces el que no sabes nada y no es asi –gruño- sabes que detesto que hagas eso -.

- no se de que me hablas usuratonkashi y es en serio –¿Por qué debía engañarle mentirle de tal manera?¿Por qué no podía desatar el nudo en su garganta y decirle todo lo que sentía? Porque le era tan difícil dejar de ser un bastardo por una vez en su vida, no el debía seguir siendo un orgulloso Uchiha-.

- olvídalo! –siseo Naruto cansado de lidiar con Sasuke- es obvio que no entiendes –bajo la voz- es obvio que sigues siendo un egoísta y nunca piensas en los demás también... es obvio que sigues siendo un bastardo –apretó los dientes, estos crujieron al sentir la presión-.

Sasuke detuvo el carro al quedar en frente al departamento de Naruto. Había escuchada cada uno de la palabras de Naruto y era consciente de lo que hacia mas le dolía y aun no era capaz de mostrarse de verdad ante Naruto de que el vea su verdadero yo aquella persona quien siempre le quiso y necesito de el, bajo la mirada sintiéndose arrepentido y claro que ocultándolo Naruto le miro de reojo con enfado y curvo los ojos.

- Sasuke.. sabes que esto es muy importante para mi no? –siseo. Sasuke no entendió a que se refería- necesito saber quien es "el" y también necesito preguntarte algo –Sasuke miro atentamente a Naruto mientras este de su espalda sacaba una mascara naranja y se la mostraba- esto lo encontré en tu cuarto y es mio que hacia ahí? -.

Los ojos negros del Uchiha se abrieron asombrado Naruto tenia derecho a saber la verdad y el debía decírselo le dolía mucho verle de ese modo tan obsesionado con la verdad de con quien se acostó y ahí estaba frente a el maldito antifaz que le traería bastantes problemas cuya única cosa podría delatarle, y pensar que eso le trajo uno de lo momentos mas importantes en su vida tener a Naruto entre sus brazos. Para Sasuke solo había un escape nuevamente mentir mas le era difícil ¿Que debía hacer?¿Que debía decir? ¿Acaso el tenia todo el peso encima?. Si, si lo tenia. Hacerse responsable era lo único que le quedaba y su decisión era ocultárselo por su bien.

- no se de que me hablas -.

- seguro? –le dijo acercando su rostro a este- estas muy seguro que no sabes porque "mi mascara" –hizo énfasis- estaba en "tu cuarto"-.

- ¡Y como voy a saber yo!, dobe déjate de tonterías en serio no comprendo porque te es muy importante todo esto porque tanto te importa con quien te acostaste, porque! –le miro furioso-.

- Porque fue diferente –se ruborizo- además porque me cambias de tema!, ¿Sasuke es en serio contigo me acosté? –la pregunta fue tan directa que ni le dio tiempo de reaccionar-.

- no Naruto no te acostaste conmigo –contesto seriamente-.

Las esperanzas de Naruto desvanecieron como si una pluma cayera del cielo directo al piso, no se había acostado con Sasuke ¿Entonces con quien?. Observo nuevamente a su amigo quien le miraba molesto agacho la cabeza sintiéndose mal por el trato.

- lo lamento dattebayo, pero estas seguro que tu no fuiste? –pregunto, el aun pensaba en Sasuke como posible sospechoso y ello no quería dejar de pensar-.

- Dobe...¡Acaso quieres que te tire un zape haber si asi tu cerebro reacciona!- y asi fue Sasuke Uchiha era un orgulloso patán-.

Naruto no tenia mas opción Sasuke no era para el eso estaba escrito y si de consolación le servia para el tampoco era para Sasuke.

**Continuara...**

Alguien me puede matar si si lo se Maria metió la pata es que yo... no se preocupen quizás si quizás no todo depende xD.

Comentarios del Capitulo:

Disculpen si fue corto en realidad debía ser mas largo el capitulo pero después de escribir el cuarto en un cuaderno me decidí por hacerlo mas breve el capitulo.

Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke eres un bastardo y uno muy bueno en serio a lo que quiero llegar es que si este idiota no madura no solo en el fic sino también en el anime y manga algo muy malo le vendrá perderá a su persona mas importante y ya saben a quien me refiero. Pobre Naruto el sigue perdido lamentablemente pero todo a su tiempo en realidad tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza las utilizare.

Y si Sasuke Uchiha pensó que la mascara era lo único que podía delatarle esta equivocado ay algo mas y si están pensando en Sakura e Ino si ellas tienen eso que puede delatarle que cosa creen que tienen? Asi que Sasuke no esta del todo salvadito digamos que con ello terminara completamente hundido.

_Summary capitulo 4: Naruto sobrevivió al colegio y también al estudio entero por un me, la universidad se aproxima pero además problemas amorosos, la fiesta de Chouji y mas complicaciones en un solo día. La llegada de alguien cambiara la manera de pensar de Naruto quien le hará meditar mucho sobre los sentimientos que tiene por Sasuke, y que hay de este ultimo pues su único fin será enamorar a Naruto por su cuenta no haciéndose pasar por el misterioso con quien se acostó._

Por cierto Muchas Gracias por lo reviews a todos los que al menos gastan unos tres o cuatro minutos en hacerlo en serio se los agradezco; a los que tienen nombre: **chiyo-san o i-love-sasunaru**, **Verona Parthenopaeus**,** DYUI18**, **Lady Marilyn**, **Rinoa-Diethel**. Y tambien los anonimos: **wiiiiiiiiii **_(quien si creo saber quien eres tengo mis sospechas xD, Gracias por tu review)_, **kizuna** _(claro que te recuerdo hablamos en Messenger Muchas gracias por tu review)_.

Hasta el próximo capitulo. Se despide Maria-chan alias Akari Uzumaki.


	4. Amanecer

Disculpen las tardanzas el capitulo creo me quedo largo (mas de lo que yo quería) y digamos que la academia me esta jalando la pata ¬¬ si en serio la detesto y ni que decir de unos problemillas (toce) pero en fin aquí esta el capitulo y lo único que puedo decir es "Sasuke hará de las suyas".

Untouched = intocable (es una canción de The Veronicas escúchenla!)

**Advertencia: **SasuNaruSasu puro yaoi entienden ¿¡no!?¿Relación entre chicos?, ¿Sasuke y Naruto haciéndolo?....Espero hayan captado xD!

**Disclamer:** Naruto no es mio este rubiecito le pertenece a Sasu....ejem diré a Masashi Kishimoto

**Dedicación especial: **Este capitulo va dedicado a mi hermosa y magnifica amiga Karito( Rinoa-Diethel). Eres maravillosa, y muchas gracias por ayudarme con mi historia original, y también por hace juntas "ese" proyecto.

**Agradecimiento especial:** Quería agradecerle a mi querida hermana dei-chan (darklover71) por aceptar ser mi Beta y por ser una gran hermana.

Untouched

**Capitulo 4: **Amanecer

Por fin era libre por fin tenia una semana de vacaciones y por fin se avecinaba la fiesta de Chouji y aunque no le gustaran las fiestas el debía disfrutar era el único relajo que tendría. Luego de haber sobrevivido a la ultima semana de pruebas en su colegio y poder pasar de año decidió que se alejaría del resto preparándose para la universidad, y aunque sus padres no estuvieran con el tenia el apoyo de sus abuelos quienes tenían la idea de mandarlo a estudiar a América ello no le desagradaba por completo pero dejaría mucho atrás sus amigos sus maestros y Sasuke.

Naruto tenia que pensar en que decisión tomar todo su pasado quedaría grabado en el país donde nació "Japón" le seria muy difícil abandonarlo mas podía remediarlo, decir que no al viaje pero podía considerar en el futuro que tendría mas adelante en un nuevo lugar y también conocería nuevas personas eso era algo que Naruto debía meditar muy bien y más por Sasuke en quien pensó mucho ya que el haber tenido un mes entero sin verse con sus amigos le ayudo a meditar sobre su relación con el Uchiha era demasiado obvio que aquella amistad era mas que amistad existía otro elemento, un vinculo que los unía con mas fuerza que les hacia estremecerse cada vez que se veían, no necesitaba decirlo porque lo evidente no requiere de explicación.

Y si bien el pensaba que Sasuke no era con quien se acostó que le importaba la única persona que demostró quererle era este, quien siempre estuvo a su lado Sasuke era como la familia que nunca pudo tener, era todo para el y le valía un comino lo que el resto dijera si Naruto Uzumaki estaba enamorado de Sasuke Uchiha así que todo estaba ya dado no tenia porqué cuestionarse mas andar de un lado para el otro colmándose la paciencia por saber si lo quería. Le fue difícil aceptarlo ahora lo otro demostrarlo y también ver a Sasuke de ese modo traía mas dificultades, ¿Una relación?, quizás nadie sabia lo que podía pasar y sobre todo el. ¿Sasuke y el, juntos? Como… ¿Novios?, ello era extraño tan diferente acaso andarían de las manos por la calle le besaría en cualquier lado se dirían amor o cariño, eso no estaba entre los planes de Naruto ya que su trato con Sasuke era otra cosa era obvio que se dirigirían el uno al otro con sus típicos apodos y cuando Naruto se molestara Sasuke le besaría pero le conocía sabría que a este no le gustaría las demostraciones cariñosas en publico y ni que decir del "te amo" quien sabe cuando escucharía decir eso de la boca de Sasuke.

Pero tampoco debía adelantarse, tenia que ir de a poco de lo que si estaba muy seguro Naruto era que lo mas probable es que Sasuke sintiera lo mismo por el, no era su cabeza engañándole menos el imaginándose cosas porqué aunque quisiera a Sasuke tampoco dejaría que su orgullo le ganase y todo por culpa del Uchiha que también le encantaba competir con el. Así que todo dependía de la respuesta de Sasuke dejaba su futuro en sus manos al igual que su enorme corazón la decisión que este tomaría influenciaría mucho en su vida y confiaba en que tomaría la opción adecuada.

Después de pensar sobre Sasuke pensó en otro pequeño detalle antes de ir a la fiesta, no tomar demás.

Entro dentro de la discoteca y pudo ver a su amiga Tenten sentada en la silla de la barra dando vueltas corrió hacia esta y le tapo los ojos para que adivinara quien era.

-¿Naruto-kun? –sonrió y cogió las manos de este quitándoselas-.

- dattebayo.. ¿Cómo adivinaste? Observaste ¿No? Tramposa –giro su rostro haciendo un puchero pero claro que lo hacia de forma chistosa-.

- no hice trampa –rió- pero bueno dime que haces aquí tan temprano son las –miro su reloj- son cerca de las 10 de la noche y dejame decirte lo tuyo no es llegar de primero -.

- lo se, pero me emocione ya que los volvería a ver después de tanto tiempo ya sabes un mes es mucho tiempo –asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía- y tu, ¿porqué has venido temprano? –ladeo un poco la cabeza hacia un lado-.

- ohh.. lo que sucede es que Sakura quería ayuda con su maquillaje entonces en vez de que ella valla ami casa nos ahorramos el tiempo y decidimos venir de frente aquí –le devolvió la sonrisa-.

- que bien dattebayo, por cierto, ¿sabes algo de Chouji? O..¿como a que hora vendrá? –pregunto-.

- no, no lo se tu sabes que el debía ir a cenar con sus padres y luego Kiba y Shikamaru lo traerían para acá y todos gritaríamos sorpresa, ya lo sabias ¿No? -.

- ¡No! Rayos Shikamaru no me contó de eso, estuve hablando un mes entero por celular con el y no me contó de ello –se golpeo la cabeza con la mano-.

-tranquilízate Naruto-kun –poso una mano sobre su hombro- de seguro después nos dicen luego nos dirán que hacer -.

- espero –bajo la cabeza, y Tenten removió los cabellos rubios sonriendo con una gota cayendo de su cabeza- pero en realidad lo que mas espero es que a Chouji no le de una indigestión como el año pasado -.

- eso es cierto seria horrible -.

Mientras ambos seguían hablando, en el baño Sakura meditaba sobre lo que haría y como lo haría porqué ya sabia sus razones debía hacerlo por Sasuke. Todos tenían su persona importante y la cuidaban a su manera sin embargo la forma de protegerlos a veces no era la correcta, el solo pensar de tener a esa persona junto a ti te cegaba y ello era el problema, parecía haber dos paredes a cada lado de Sakura impidiéndole ver lo de alrededor solo seguir un simple camino seguir de frente directo a una meta Sasuke y nadie sabia hasta donde llegaría ella por su persona mas importante, muy pronto quizás lo descubrirán.

Cogió la foto entre sus manos mirándola fijamente, y se negaba a aceptar esa verdad frente a sus ojos, aquella imagen tan espeluznante a su parecer. Nadie debía tocar a Sasuke eso ya se lo había dicho a muchas personas incluso a los amigos del Uchiha su obsesión era tan grande que se cegaba tanto que sus amigos quisieron sacarla de ese hoyo pero a ella le encantaba ser ciega no ver nada e ilusionarse.

-ya se que haré –siseo- Naruto... lo lamento –agacho la cabeza- lamento todo lo que te haré pero –trago saliva- debes sentir mi dolor-.

*******

Las puertas del bar se abrieron dejando pasar a las personas las cuales estaban desesperadas por entrar. Tenten rió al ver toda la gente entrar corriendo apresurada y al ultimo comenzó a arrepentirse de haber venido algo en su mente le advertía que la noche no seria tranquila.

Kiba y Shikamaru llegaron detrás de toda la muchedumbre con Chouji apoyándose en los hombres de cada uno de sus amigos quienes le guiaban al entrar ya que este llevaba una venda en los ojos , el resto de sus amigos se ocultaron mientras Shikamaru quitaba la venda roja el cumpleañero parpadeo uno cuantos minutos fijándose de cada cosa cerca de el, sus ojos se abrieron y su supo donde estaba.

-ustedes... –unas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos mientras todo el mundo aplaudía- son los mejores amigos del mundo –abrazo a Shikamaru y Kiba, Naruto se sintió un tanto excluido le hubiera encantado ayudar mas su futuro le atormentaba-.

-si lo sabemos Chouji –bromeo Kiba- sabes que lo somos –.

Después de todo el escándalo echo al llegar Chouji, se pusieron las pilas y comenzaron a bailar, sonreían y agitaban las botellas llenas de licor en el aire como si la noche no fuera a acabar. Chouji sonreía feliz saltando junto a sus amigos mientras que algunos desde las bancas reían.

- ¡Naruto! –Hablo con voz fuerte Temari- ¡Hola! –Abrazo al rubio quien apoyado sobre la barra dejo su vaso de vino- me siento tan feliz de esta ves haber venido acompañada –se hizo a un lado dejando ver a sus dos hermanos- si los recuerdas ¿no? –le miro-.

-por supuesto dattebayo Gaara y Kankuro –les sonrió- como me olvidare de ellos, por cierto Gaara escuche que no entraste a al universidad-el pelirrojo bajo su mirada sin sentimientos- no te preocupes dattebayo yo pasare por lo mismo-sonrió y apoyo su mano en su hombro- además tu eres muy inteligente y... –los ojos del chico se posaron en Naruto observándole fijamente este se sonrojo y rió nervioso- creo que me pase –susurro-.

- no, no lo hiciste –se acerco lo suficiente a Naruto para mirarlo mas cerca. Temari observo a su hermano y luego sonrió jalando del brazo a Kankuro quien bufo molesto dejando a ambos chicos solos- asi que… ¿Tú también postularas a la universidad? –Pregunto con curiosidad alejándose de este y parándose a su costado-.

-si, dattebayo estoy pensando hacerlo –cogió de nuevo su vaso y miro el contenido de este- en realidad tengo miedo –rió- lo se parezco cobarde pero…no lo soy –comenzó a dar vueltas a su vaso el liquido rojo hizo lo mismo que este-

- lo se Naruto Uzumaki –sonrió- se que no eres cobarde creo eres todo lo contrario –Naruto giro a mirarlo sorprendido- aunque no nos conocemos mucho he aprendido tanto de ti y creo eres una gran persona –.

Ambos chicos se miraron Naruto de modo asombrado y Gaara tiernamente. Gaara parecía tener un cariño especial por Naruto uno que solo sus hermanos sabían y eso era un secreto pero como demostrarlo después de enterarse por misma boca de Temari que entre Naruto y Sasuke existía un lazo especial algo más allá que una simple amistad y lamentablemente debía resignarse ello era todo lo que le quedaba.

- Naruto ven aquí! – llamo Kiba agitando la mano para que este se uniera al grupo-.

- ¡Ya voy! –le sonrió- Gaara iré con ellos no te molesta ¿o si? –algo quería el pelirrojo añoraba que la sonrisa de Naruto fuera solo para el y para nadie mas que solo a el le sonriera-.

- no, no hay ningún problema- dejo de apoyarse en la barra y camino unos pasos alejándose de Naruto, dejándolo a este sorprendido-.

Si era mas que obvio debía dejarlo ser feliz con la persona que quería no entrometerse era lo mejor para el y para Naruto, todas las personas se sacrificaban por muchas cosas pero en el caso de Gaara su amor por Naruto debía ser invisible para los ojos zafiros, no le importaba para nada enfrentar al Uchiha ese pero era consciente del daño que causaría en Naruto y ello valía mucho mas que salir lastimado ya sea físicamente o sentimentalmente.

Vio como Naruto se alejaba de este corriendo en dirección a sus amigos, comenzó a saltar alzando su vaso de bebida siguiendo el ritmo de la música techno. Gaara nuevamente sonrió se alegraba al ver a Naruto tan alegre ello era su meta siempre ver su sonrisa. La felicidad desapareció del rostro de Gaara cuando vio como un chico posaba una mano en el hombro de Naruto y muy pronto su rostro tomo una mueca de desagrado y enojo aquel chico le recordaba mucho al bastardo de ese Uchiha.

-disculpa como te llamas? –Naruto giro de inmediato al ver al tal chico frente a el quien le había hecho detenerse y voltear a verle-.

-Naruto... ¿Uzumaki? –contesto dudoso pero no era por no saber su nombre sino la razón por la cual asi de la nada aquel se le acerco a preguntarle su nombre- dattebayo no es por ser grosero pero a ti ¿que te importa mi nombre? –mas directo no pudo ser-.

- ohh entonces las descripciones que dio Itachi no era mentira Sasuke tiene buenos gustos- los ojos de Naruto se abrieron sorprendido y a la vez sonrojado- por cierto soy Sai, Sai Uchiha- mas sorpresa acaso ese chico desconocido frente a el era hermano de Sasuke pero ¿cómo? Si el único hermano que conocía era Itachi- no digas nada creo que por ver tu rostro entiendo que quieres decir –hizo una pauso- en realidad soy su hermanastro, fui adoptado por Mikoto-san ella es una gran mujer-.

-en eso no estoy de acuerdo contigo –la voz de Sasuke interrumpió su conversación- Sai el hecho de que Itachi te haya dejado venir no te da el derecho de ir hablando con cada persona de nuestra vida privada-.

- hermano idiota –sonrió de vuelta. En la ceja de Sasuke apareció un tic el maldito adjetivo que su hermano Itachi usaba ahora era usado por su otro hermano- solo le hablaba a tu.... ¿Novio?-.

-¡NO SOMO NOVIOS! –fue la respuesta de Naruto y Sasuke quienes respondieron en unísono. Sai rió en voz baja mientras observaba como los demás volteaban a verles de manera extraña-.

- de acuerdo entonces les creeré –Sai en serio era muy desesperante-.

Sasuke miro a Naruto y este le devolvió la mirada ambos miraron luego enojados a Sai quien retrocedió al ver como los dos chicos le fulminaban con la mirada era cierto que si se pudiera matar a una persona con solo posar sus ojos sobre esta, aquel momento seria el mejor para ello.

Sasuke nuevamente miro a Naruto observándole totalmente de pies a cabeza su rostro quedo sonrojado al ver al cuerpo del otro. Naruto le miro incomodado y Sai, bueno Sai solo se llevo de nuevo una mirada de odio por parte de su hermano quien quería que este se fuera para dejarlo a solas con Naruto. Y Aunque a Sai nunca le gustara que su hermano obtuviera lo que el quisiese se lo daría por esta vez, por alguna extraña razón se percato de el gran interés que Sasuke tenia en Naruto y ello le asombraba ya que si bien recordaba la única persona que era importante para el Uchiha era Itachi.

Después de que se fuera Sai dejándolos solos, Sasuke miro de nuevo a Naruto quien retrocedió, Sasuke se interpuso e hizo que se chocara contra la dura pared dejándolo acorralado, Sasuke se acerco lo suficiente quedando tan cerca al rostro de Naruto. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Por qué se comportaba de tal manera? El nunca hacia reaccionado asi al ver a Naruto ni siquiera cuando se acostó con el, entonces que era lo que le motivaba a comportarse de tal manera acaso tener a Naruto entre sus brazos, quizás era ello ya que su misión de ahora era conquistar a Naruto sin hacerse pasar por el misterioso con quien se acostó. Naruto poso sus manos en la pared a cada lado de su cuerpo sintiendo como las manos de Sasuke le evitaban escapar, su cuerpo se tenso aun mas al sentir el aliento de Sasuke sobre su rostro, sus labios temblaron la cercanía de este le ponía incomodo pero no lo negaba le agradaba. Tuvo la valentía suficiente para luego alzar su rostro ruborizado perdiéndose en el color ébano de las orbes de Sasuke lo mas posible es que el Uchiha se perdiera en las zafiro de Naruto, y como bien mencionado anteriormente las miradas podían hacer de todo y decir de todo, expresando que se deseaban, un mes les basto para llegar a aquella situación tan comprometedora una que Sasuke no desaprovecharía no la dejaría pasar Naruto era todo suyo y parecía que al igual que el parecía disfrutarlo, esta vez los gestos de Sasuke cambiaron por unos mas sutiles. Naruto trago saliva la valentía que intentaba tener para poder seguirle al ritmo a Sasuke de a poco se iba desapareciendo, el no quería demostrar que era cobarde, el era todo lo contrario y debía seguirle pero con que consecuencias además donde estaba todo lo que había pensado ese mismo día, y que había de su futuro ¿a donde se fue todo?. Al diablo todo ello tenia a Sasuke frente a el a unos escasos centímetros y si bien Naruto aun no sabia si Sasuke estaba ahí frente a el por iniciativa propia o es que el trago se le subió a la cabeza, nadie sabia lo que sucedería.

*******

Sakura buscaba por todos lados a su querido Sasuke, y al igual que el resto no se percataba que en una esquina de la discoteca dos chicos estaban tan cerca mirándose de una manera muy sensual, insinuando que entre ellos había una relación algo mas que una simple amistad. Aunque Sakura era rechazada por Sasuke ella tenia el pensamiento que a Sasuke le gustara que le rogaran y por ello era tan perseverante pero hasta que extremos hasta que limite llegaría Sakura todo por conseguir lo que añoraba con toda su alma era capaz de hacerle daño a sus seres queridos con tal de tener a Sasuke a su lado, ni ella conocía la respuesta.

Ya hace un tiempo sus amigos intentaron de todo para que ella se quitara esa venda sobre sus ojos pero les fue imposible, cuando Sakura por fin acepte la realidad seria muy tarde y quizás la caída seria muy dura de lo que estaban muy seguros era que si Sakura se enteraba de los sentimientos entre Naruto y Sasuke, Naruto pagaría las consecuencias de todo, y luego se crearía un lió Sasuke sacaría la cara por el rubio Sakura se deprimiría y un final ¿Feliz? ¡Para quien! Porqué luego Naruto se enojaría con Sasuke por tratar mal a su amiga Sasuke le daría la espalda a Naruto y Sakura aprovecharía para asi volver a conquistar al Uchiha, que tal historia y asi volverían de nuevo al punto de partida donde Naruto y Sasuke se odiarían y una Sakura muy caprichosa mas de lo que ya era. ¿Querían revivir de nuevo todo aquello?. La respuesta era no.

-Sakura es en serio lo que harás? –le pregunto Ino deteniéndole y cogiéndole del brazo- en serio quieres hacerle daño a Naruto, el no te ha hecho daño además..-

-Ino no te metas en lo que no te incumbe se supone eras mi amiga y se supone me apoyarías –le interrumpió- y también esta esto –cogió su cartera roja entre sus manos y abrió el broche sacando de ella una foto, mostrándosela a su amiga- tu misma lo viste, ¡tu misma!, y esto fue lo que hizo Naruto, traicionarme –siseo-.

-no digas eso, Naruto nunca haría nada a nadie el es una buena persona –aquello le fue difícil pronunciar y como no al ver la foto en frente suyo-.

-claro como tu ya has olvidado a Sasuke-kun dejame decirte Ino, hay muchos guijarros pero ninguno como Sasuke-kun, y yo nunca me quedaría con copias baratas –y se fijo en el chico de pelo corto, Sakura no era ninguna tonta se percato de que la rubia sentía algo por ese tal chico- no lo conozco pero nada es mejor que lo original-.

-¡has lo que quieras! –Ino se enojo cuando Sakura insulto a Sai- pero solo una ultima cosa-volteo a mirarle- cuando te quedes sola no lo lamentes-.

*******

Por fin lo había logrado pero le costo tiempo y aunque Sasuke no tuviera mucha paciencia dejaba que Naruto fuera paso por paso. Sus manos se posaron en el pecho del moreno sintiendo como su corazón latía con la fuerza de mil caballos, una fuerza incomparable al igual que su corazón. No debía detenerse, debía acercársele mas y unir sus labios era lo que tanto anhelaba desde hace mucho tiempo, quizás desde que sus ojos captaron con exactitud esos labios tan apetecibles y no solo quería verlos también quería tocarlos saborearlos y sentirlos, quedando a su merced. Sasuke se acerco al cuello de Naruto, quien gruño asustado al pensar que le besaría, Sasuke mostró una media sonrisa y luego poso su aliento en la piel de este, los ojos azules de abrieron y acto seguido cerro sus parpados dejándose llevar por esa sensación tan placentera. Cual era el motivo que los llevo a estar ahí parados ni siquiera se saludaron y ya estaban acorralándose el uno al otro, porque Naruto no se quedaba atrás no se dejaría vencer debía demostrar que valía.

- dobe... –después de unos minutos por fin se escucharon las palabras-.

- cállate teme –le contesto refunfuñando de nuevo, una risa se le escapo de los labios de Sasuke, Naruto le miro de reojo con un puchero pero a la vez se encontraba fascinado al por fin después de quizás uno siglos escuchar la risa de Sasuke-.

Naruto trago saliva ese seria el momento. Y cuando las mano de Sasuke estuvieron a punto de tomar la cintura de Naruto un grito les interrumpió, produciendo que Naruto regresara a la realidad percatándose de lo que haría y arrepintiéndose. Se alejo empujando a Sasuke quien no tuvo oportunidad de detenerle lo único que pudo obtener fue el cuerpo de Sakura encima suyo.

*******

- Joder que me pasa- Naruto se recostó contra una de las paredes del bar- mejor dicho que le pasa ¡A el! –Bajo la mirada observando el piso y los detalles de este adornado por cuadrados de color blanco y negro, en realidad no estaba seguro de los colores por la enorme oscuridad ahí dentro. Quizás esos cuadrados eran igual a Sasuke y el, por ser tan diferentes se complementaban. No eso era absurdo- Maldición, ¡Sasuke salte de mi cabeza! –grito con fuerza aunque por supuesto nadie le escucho por la bulla de la música- porque todo me recuerda a ti –siseo- ¡Que te he hecho! –señalo al suelo- creo que me estoy volviendo loco -suspiro-.

-Naruto-kun –el rubio giro su cabeza siguiendo el sonido de esa voz- lamento si te interrumpo pero podemos hablar?- Sai mostró su sonrisa-.

Naruto no sabia si confiar en un desconocido, si bien Sai era hermano o algo parecido de Sasuke, mas no le daba razón para ir con este y quien sabe a donde, además esa sonrisa le ponía los pelos de punta.

-y...¿Para que quieres hablar conmigo dattebayo? –quería asegurarse de las razones de este, por el bien de su seguridad-.

- es sobre Sasuke... –dicho esto, y sin recibir respuesta, Naruto jalo de la muñeca a Sai y le jalo llevándolo fuera del bar-.

*******

El recordar ese día le era muy doloroso asi que no había necesidad de revivir esos momentos en su mente, pero el se lo había pedido y necesitaba decírselo, no porque fuera alguien de su confianza, mas asi quizás podría dejar de cuestionarse aun por sus sentimientos. Era tan difícil y a la vez le causaba sufrimiento, aquel suceso cambio su vida para siempre, llevar la soledad contigo a diario y no sentir ese cariño de tus padres que te puedan dedicar, no podía llorar y no porque no quisiese, era la negación. Aceptarlo no era una de las mejores opciones pero si a Naruto le gustaba seguir ciego.

-entonces dimo tu y mi hermano son amigos o eso supongo yo, ya que conociendo a Sasuke como es- es que a acaso no quitaba la sonrisa de su rostro nunca -.

-no, no siempre lo fuimos, antes no nos soportábamos –bajo la mirada sonrojado- pero eso era culpa de el –sonrió- es que es un teme y todas esas cosas, aunque esta claro que aun no nos soportamos solo que antes era peor-.

-¿Y que fue lo que cambio? –puso su mano derecha sobre su barbilla y la otra la apoyo en su cadera -.

-Kakashi-sensei –siseo-.

**Flash Back**

_Le detestaba, no mucho peor le odiaba, como se le ocurría meterlo en el mismo grupo con el y además con la chica que le gustaba y que ella gustaba de "ese" estorbo el cual metió, de todos sus maestros este era el que mas aborrecía._

_-¡Porqué!, yo no te he hecho nada malo dattebayo- se quejo cruzando los brazos-._

_-cállate dobe, ni que yo disfrutara estar en el mismo grupo que tu –le miro con furia-._

_-Sasuke teme te voy a... –puños, patadas, golpes pero no de parte de Naruto sino de Sakura-._

_-Naruto ¡no te acerques a Sasuke-kun! –alzo el puño molesta ella siempre defendiendo lo que quería--._

_-creo que elegí un buen grupo –dijo Kakashi riendo de manera nerviosa- de acuerdo basta de juegos su tema será la familia-._

_-Kakashi-sensei pero porque a nosotros nos debe tocar ese tema, es muy sencillo y creo no es justo ya que al equipo 10 le toco Razones Trigonométrica –ella como siempre intentando hacer justicia por si misma-._

_-Sakura-chan –susurro Naruto mientras pasaba su brazo por la espalda de la pelirrosa quien le dedico una mirada asesina, si no se apresuraba lo mas posible es que terminara hecho puré- es mejor que hagamos este tema será mas fácil y nos ahorraremos tiempo. ¿No crees dattebayo? –era la primera vez que oía algo racional de parte de Naruto-._

_-olvida lo que dije Kakashi-sensei –sonrió y acto seguido estampo con su puñete a Naruto contra la pared- ¡Eso es por abrazarme! -._

_-Jóvenes- siseo el peligris- por algo tendrán doce-._

**Fin Flash Back**

- y eso....¿Que tiene que ver con Sasuke? –cuestiono Sai sonriéndole-.

-es solo el comienzo Sai, pero aun no entiendo, ¿porqué quieres saber como Sasuke y yo nos hicimos amigos? –levanto una ceja dudoso-.

-termina de contarme y te lo explicare absolutamente todo -.

**Flash Back**

_-Rayos esto es aburrido- se quejo mientras golpeaba con su lápiz la mesa, lo cual causaba nervios en sus otros dos compañeros- de acuerdo chicos –se levanto del piso- ¿Que haremos?, me refiero a que no nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada, ¿o si? –Sakura miro primero a Naruto, sabia que el no seria de mucha ayuda, ¿en que podría ayudarles?, lo único que hacia estando ahí era ser una molestia. Luego miro a Sasuke y "bingo", el era la salvación del grupo. Apoyo ambas manos sobre la mesa y acerco su rostro al Uchiha- tu que dices Sasuke-kun, ¿qué debemos hacer? –se expreso de forma coqueta-._

_-busquemos en unos libros y luego cada uno que de su opinión con las preguntas respectivas y las respuestas armemos un fólder y se lo entregaremos a Kakashi-sensei –dijo seriamente-._

_-Fantástico –junto ambas manos y las poso sobre su pecho- tu siempre teniendo grandes ideas –sonrió-._

_Naruto giro los ojos molesto, no comprendía porque todos amaban a Sasuke ni que fuera el rey del mundo ni nada por el estilo solo era otro chico mas en el mundo como el y Sakura, solo una mas._

_-¿Entonces que concepto tienen sobre familia? –pregunto Sakura- ¿Sasuke-kun? –le miro reflejando en sus ojos un brillo tan enorme que era fácil de adivinar que ella le amaba-._

_Sasuke se quedo callado no quería opinar, no tenia razón para recordar el día mas horrible de su nefasta vida. Sakura se pregunto porque este se quedo callado se preocupo pero decidió no prestar atención al silencio de su compañero._

_-¿y tu Naruto? –Sakura le pregunto al rubio- ¿Qué crees que es la familia? -._

_-No lo se... –giro su cabeza para ver a través de la ventana cristalina-._

_-como que no sabes, ohh.... verdad tus padres siempre paran de viaje, ¿no?, bueno eso es lo que dijo Kakashi-sensei-._

_-no... –su voz se quebraba, no podía no quería, tenia que detenerse nadie sabia de su secreto y si lo contaba el..- ellos no están de viaje- sus ojos zafiros brillaron mostrando dolor- ellos.. están muertos-._

_Sasuke y Sakura abrieron los ojos asombrados, vieron a Naruto parecía no sentir nada quizás era una manera de protegerse el daño, el de salir lastimado. _

_-pero no importa dattebayo –volteo a sonreírle- lo único que se es que seria lindo tener una familia -._

_-Naruto seguro que estas bien –cuestiono preocupada-._

_-si, si lo estoy –esta vez fue el quien se levanto- Sakura-chan..¿Donde esta el baño? –la indiferencia que mostraba era desconocida en el-._

_- al final del pasadizo-._

_No respondió nada, y con paso rápido se dirigió al baño. Sasuke había observado todas las acciones de Naruto era obvio sufría y ahora entendía porque el rubio actuaba de esa manera queriendo llamar la atención._

_Sakura bajo la mirada, nunca se le había pasado la idea por su cabeza que Naruto era huérfano, comenzaba a arrepentirse por mal trato que le daba, el no se merecía nada de ello, todo lo contrario necesitaba una amistad, el tener una persona a su lado en esos momentos de tristeza y aflicción, aquella espina en su corazón debía ser extraída quizás asi el daño en el desaparecería._

**_~+-+-+~_**

_Naruto regresaba del daño con los ojos medio llorosos, cuando entro a la habitación pudo sentir la energía extraña en esta, sus compañeros se encontraban extrañados por su comportamiento, no conocían a aquel chico frente a sus ojos, una persona muy fría y callada, Naruto era todo lo contrario estaban tan acostumbrados a su voz y a su sonrisa, siempre causando alborotos de un lado al otro, queriendo ser el centro de las miradas, alegre e hiperactivo, ¿dónde estaba ese Naruto?. Sakura observo a Naruto de nuevo, aunque al principio le causo cierta angustia luego no le importo. En cuanto a Sasuke, para el esto era diferente, Naruto era su centro de atención, con quien peleaba día y noche y de noche a día, verlo asi tan vulnerable y de manera sensible era distinto._

_-¡Sakura! –se escucho el grito de su madre llamándola-._

_-¡ya voy! –la chica corrió hasta la puerta- ya vuelvo chicos –les sonrió y luego desapareció por las escaleras-. (N/a: todos querrán se caiga xD!)_

_Naruto se acerco a la ventana y se sentó en un mueble cerca de esta, mirando la hojas caer de los árboles._

_No podía evitarlo, las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, no quería llorar pero le era imposible retenerlas de verdad dolía y mucho, su corazón se encontraba destruido y se sentía abandonado. Sasuke se levanto del suelo acercándose a Naruto, metió sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, observo a Naruto unos segundos y luego miro directo por la ventana._

_-duele, ¿no? –siseo este, originando que Naruto volteara a verle desconcertado- el estar solo me refiero a eso –le dirigió la mirada- pero... llorando no consigues nada -._

_Naruto odiaba a Sasuke desde la primaria, siempre presumiendo y siendo el más "popular", le detestaba por orgulloso y creído tenia muchos adjetivos despectivos para el, pero esta era la única situación donde por fin tenían una charla sincera sin gritos e insultos, los dos calmados y expresando sus pensamientos mas profundos._

_-si duele, y mucho –Naruto poso una manos sobre su estomago, sus dedos apretaron la camisa naranja que llevaba puesta- y a veces es, difícil –tenia muy pocas imágenes en su cerebro de cómo eran sus padres los recuerdos se fueron con el viento borrándolos uno por uno- pero.... yo nunca lloro –se paro decidido- ¡En serio crees que llorare!-le señalo- ¡Nunca frente a ti!, ¡teme! -su rostro mostraba seguridad-._

_Y sucedió, Sasuke sonrió y no una simple sonrisa sino una que quedaría marcada en la vida de Naruto, una que le causo un sonrojo algo nunca antes sentido hasta ahora._

_-Dobe –le dio la espalda dispuesto a regresar de nuevo a su lugar- siempre tan ... –le miro de reojo- idiota -._

_No tenia palabras para describir aquella escena en su cabeza le dejo asombrado, su corazón sintió una especie de remolino y diferentes emociones, sacudió su cabeza sacando de su mente esos pensamientos, volteo su rostro con el color carmín aun en sus mejillas._

_-Cállate, ¡teme! –hizo un puchero esos morros que le hacían ver tan lindo que hasta el mismo Sasuke sonreía al verle –siempre te digo no me digas dobe y lo sigues haciendo -._

_-usuratonkachi –susurro-._

_-¡ESO TAMPOCO ME DIGAS! –sus ojos parecían dos platos enormes pon la furia que mostraban-._

**Fin F.B**

-asi que Sasuke si tenia sentimientos –se burlo Sai, Naruto tiro una carcajada ante su comentario-.

-si yo tampoco me lo creí Sasuke es parece ser una persona sin emociones –adoraba burlarse asi del Uchiha-.

-Naruto-kun tu lo quieres bastante ¿no? –sonrisa sincera-.

Las orbes zafiro se dilataron, y el sonrojo apareció, para que Sai evitara verle giro su cabeza hacia el lado contrario

- todo lo contrario –cruzo los brazos detrás de su cabeza- yo le odio dattebayo-.

-eso se nota –Sai se burlo nuevamente pero esta vez era el turno de Naruto-.

-olvídalo –giro los ojos- pero Sai una pregunta, ¿porque querías saber esto? –pregunto ladeando un poco la cabeza-.

-de acuerdo te lo diré, pero creo que aun no terminas de contar la historia ya que según veo aun no son amigos por lo que vas relatando -.

-ohh.. cierto dattebayo –carcajeó-

-Naruto-kun tu.. ¿Conoces nuestra historia? -a penas dijo ello Naruto le miro, claro que Sai también la conocía era parte de esa familia llamada "Uchiha"-.

Aquel día estaba grabado en su mente al igual que el día que perdió a sus padres, esa fue la primera vez y quizás la ultima en ver a Sasuke llorar, no sabia si fue por tristeza o por cólera pero el único conocimiento que tenia era que verlo de esa manera le causo un gran sufrimiento, por fin tuvo un gran parecido a Sasuke.

Mikoto era una gran madre y siempre quiso a sus hijos, pero esa decisión que tomo no fue lo mejor que haya hecho en su vida. Naruto aun no conocía las razones por la cual esta abandono a su familia y ahora se lo cuestionaba mucho mas ya que ahí al costado suyo estaba Sai alguien adoptado por ella no se supone que cuando alguien ampara a una persona huérfano lo hace pasa cuidarla y no para dejarla, y ello también lo decía por Sasuke e Itachi incluyendo a su padre de esos dos Fugaku Uchiha. Y aunque esa duda vagaba por su cerebro hizo todo lo posible por apoyar a Sasuke ese día que le encontró en tal estado.

**Flash Back**

_Tenia que hacer las compras para la semana y eso era muy molesto, le daba flojera hacerlo era mejor estar tirado en el sillón frente al televisor, cualquier programa le entretendría, el que sea con tal de no salir de su casa, pero quien mas haría sus deberes. Era una enorme fatiga y debía lamentablemente hacerse responsable._

_-esto es horrible dattebayo –llevaba las bolsas de las compras en sus manos y si que pesaban, debían ser los botes de ramen instantáneo, el y su maldita afición-._

_Mientras luchaba con el peso de las bolsas, decidió elegir otro camino a casa, se fue por un parque a través de un sendero con piedras de muchos colores y formas esa fue quizás una de las razones por la cual lo eligió, lo llamativo que era._

_Desde lo lejos pudo visualizar la figura de alguien quien conocía, era extraño verlo sentado en una banca con sus brazos apoyados en ambas piernas, y su cabeza agachada, los cabellos intentando ocultar su rostro el cual mostraba sentimientos de enojo y dolor. ¿Asi era Sasuke?. Decidió acércasele aun sabiendo que este le ignoraría._

_-Sasuke? –se sentó a su costado, el cual reconoció la voz de Naruto y volteo su rostro al lado contrario-._

_-no me molestes dobe –su voz sonaba mas apagada de lo común-._

_-no me hables de ese modo –dijo molesto- lo único que hice es venir a ver que te sucede -._

_-nada no me sucede nada –Sasuke se levanto del asiento- además eso no te incumbe –antes de que pudiera irse Naruto le cogió de la muñeca-._

_-Sasuke acaso no quedamos en que intentaríamos ser amigos –recordaba muy bien ese acuerdo que hizo con el chico y el cumplí sus promesas aunque eso incluyera a Sasuke teme-._

_-no.... no lo recuerdo –se soltó del agarre del rubio y avanzo-._

_-¡Sasuke! –Naruto se levanto de la banca dejando sus bolsas en esta- no finjas que no sabes nada ¡Dattebayo! –apretó los puños- por tu rostro veo que tiene que ver con la soledad –los ojos negros de Sasuke se abrieron al escuchar pronunciar esa ultima palabra- Sasuke dime que te sucede -._

_-Naruto no te metas en mis asuntos –contesto seco-._

_Todas las emociones las llevaba encima y ello era un gran peso, no sabia si llegaría a soportarlo tal vez en cualquier momento todo eso le vendría encima; aflicción, dolor , enojo, rabio y aun negándolo nostalgia. Sus orbes negras comenzaron a brillar bajo la mirada y dejo caer su alma ante las manos de la tristeza. Naruto le miro mejor para ver que le sucedía y se llevo una sorpresa, algo que antes nunca hubiera imaginado._

_-¿Sasuke? –a penas pudo visualizar el rostro del chico lo pensó un momento antes de sacar conclusiones porque de repente eso que veían sus ojos no era verdad- tu estas.... –se quedo callado-._

_-no es lo que crees dobe –poso la palma de su mano encima de sus rostro para asi taparla-_

_- tu.. tu estas –le miro con pena-._

_-¡No lo estoy! –rechinaron sus dientes- vete Naruto -._

_-¡No te dejare solo!-le jalo de su mano impidiendo que este ocultara parte de su rostro dejando mostrar algunas lagrimas. ¿Qué reacción podría tener? Verlo de aquel modo a Sasuke era tan distinto, este parecía tan duro y serio por fuera pero ahora estaba descubriendo que todo eso era una coraza para protegerse del resto- Sasuke... -._

_-¡¿Cuántas veces mas vas a pronunciar mi nombre?! –se expreso con enfado haciendo a Naruto retroceder un poco asustado-._

_Aquellos gestos en su rostro nunca antes vistos, le causaban temor sin embargo sentía que su obligación era curar aquella herida, de algún modo Sasuke lo hizo con aquellas palabras que le dijo además de esa sonrisa._

_-¡Basta! –un grito mas- ¡Basta de ocultar tus sentimientos! –le enojaba y mucho debía mostrarse tal y como era- ¡Dejas de actuar, se que no estas bien! –cerro sus parpados y negó con la cabeza con ímpetu mientras apretaba sus dientes-._

_-¡¿Y tu que sabes?! –Sasuke al tener tan cerca de Naruto cogió a este del cuello de su camisa y lo estampo contra un árbol- ¡Tu no sabes nada!, ¡nunca me entenderías! –ya no podía ocultar las lagrimas ahora le era imposible por la rabia que sentía- ¡Puede ser que no tengas padres pero aun asi no lo entenderías! -._

_-¡De que hablas! –dijo con enfado –Sasuke eso no tiene nada que ver con el tema –esta vez hablo mas calmado intentando apaciguar la situación en especial porque la presión que su cuerpo recibía contra el tronco del árbol le estaba lastimando-._

_- tsk... ¡Que te calles! –ahora entendía porque actuaba de esa forma- yo estoy.... cansado yo... –sus manos se relajaron soltando a Naruto, este apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Naruto, causando un gran asombro-._

_-Sasuke –susurro. Ese chico encima suyo no era Sasuke le desconocía completamente -._

_Quería abrazarle, tenerlo entre sus brazos, el estado en que se encontraba le causaba tanto daño como a Sasuke y se cuestionaba ¿por qué?. Sentía como el rostro de Sasuke le aplastaba el pecho quizás Sasuke se percato que su corazón estaba latiendo mas rápido de lo común y para que ocultarlo ambos se expusieron completamente el uno al otro._

_- Sasuke todo.... –un nudo se formaba en su garganta- todo estará bien –le abrazo, no le importaba el resto solo ellos dos unidos-._

**Fin F.B**

Ahora entendía porque su hermano quería tanto a Naruto y del mismo modo Naruto a su hermano, y no tenia nada en contra hasta se podría decir que le gustaba ello, Naruto podría influenciar mucho en Sasuke y eso le agradaba. Pero Naruto necesitaba saber que no seria fácil nada lo era en la vida.

-se que su madre los quería, lo quiere –corrigió- pero... eso tampoco le dio derecho a abandonarlos, ese mismo día Sasuke me contó todo y ello me sorprendió tanto que a la vez... me avergoncé al sentir que el me tenia mucha confianza –bajo la cabeza sonriendo- pero no le digas nada sino pensara que... -.

-Naruto-kun –interrumpió- creo que debes saber que si tu quieres Sasuke como algo mas –Naruto le miro con enojo por sus palabras- tendrás que pasar por mucho inclusive sufrirás te lo voy advirtiendo será un reto quizás uno de los mas grandes –Naruto quedo callado mirándole- se que el te quiere aunque no lo admita –después de tanto caminar se detuvo- y por eso te pido lo que Itachi me dijo cuídalo –siseo por ultimo-.

Naruto quedo mudo que podía responder acaso era un juego un chiste, lo mas posible es que eso fuera un sueño. Y ahora otro problema mas si el se iba de ese país no podría cuidar a esa persona mas importante para él, y cambio de parecer ya no dependía de Sasuke sino de él porque su futuro ya no estaba en manos de Sasuke sino de las suyas y ahora caía con otro cargo el futuro de Sasuke.

-Naruto-kun mira- señalo al frente suyo con dirección al horizonte- ya va a amanecer –su sonrisa apareció- el tiempo vaso mas rápido de lo creíamos -.

-si... –musito observando el alba- tengo que irme, lo lamento Sai pero esta conversación la terminaremos otro día ¿si? –recordó que debía enviar su solicitud para dar el examen-.

-no te preocupes, ¿me despido a los demás de tu parte? -.

-si gracias dattebayo –estuvo por irse pero Sai le cogió de la muñeca Naruto volteo a mirarle extrañado -.

-Naruto-kun antes de irme debo asegurarme de algo. Te haré una pregunta que quizás te enoje pero debes responderme-Naruto asintió con la cabeza- ¿Dime la verdad tu amas a Sasuke?-.

**Continuará...**

Ufff (se seca el sudor de la frente) 3 malditos días de escribir xDD! Jajaja espero valga la pena no quede muy satisfecha con el capitulo pero por hacerlo apresurada termine toda adolorida y digo la verdad ¬¬ me duele la cabecita creo me pondré lentes jajaja espero que no pero bueno..

Comentarios del Capitulo:

Haber Sasuke y Naruto siguen teniendo problemas pobres todo el mundo siempre le interrumpen (risa) pero el próximo capitulo ya no mas! Dejare que se dejen llevar un momento al menos que se me ocurra algo y lo malogre (risa maléfica).

Sai y Gaara (risa) pues diré que Sai fue de mucha ayuda como le mencione a alguien el no será malo, al igual que Gaara pero hablando de este ultimo quizás se le suban las esperanzas y haga una que otra cosa mala (pero como dije no será malo ¬¬).

Sakura rayos ahora si me caes mal ¬¬ xD! No nada de eso próximo capitulo habrá mas participación de ella. (P.d: Marilyn no te preocupes haré algo al respecto haré que todo se como tu quieres te lo prometo!!).

**Tarea del día: **Ohh, si queridos lectores les voy a dejar una tarea (una simple jajaja) ¡votación! Si bien les recuerdo este fic es SasuNaruSasu asi que en cualquier momento los papeles pueden cambiar, por eso les dejare tarea primer lemon: Sasuke=uke Naruto=seme (o) Sasuke=seme Naruto=uke; todo depende de ustedes les voy recordando que la elección que tomen puede cambiar el trama del fic asi que..., voten en el review y contare cada voto hasta el próximo capitulo.

_Summary capi 5: Es que solo necesito unos segundos para percatarse de lo que hacia, se le estaba insinuando y no podía parar, ello no paso desapercibido por Sasuke. ¿Qué rayos hacia?¿Quería estar con él?¿Era decisivo?, si lo era necesitaba de cuerpo y de su alma._

¡Nos vemos próximo capitulo!. Pero antes gracias por los reviews. _**Valeeria Uzumaki**_, _**kkshi-lover**_, _**hao3572**_, _**chiyo-san o i-love-sasunaru**_, _**Rinoa-Diethel**_, _**Lyra Raven-k**_, _**Lady Marilyn**_, _**kennich**_, _**UsuRaKantochi en buSca de TeMe**_. Gracias!! Y recuerden hacer su tarea (risa).

Se despide Maria-chan Alias Akari Uzumaki.


End file.
